Fire of the Phoenix
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Sequel to A Falcon's Spirit. With Astrid released, what will happen to the relationship she has with Hiei after Genkai asks a simple, yet embarrassing question?
1. Prologue

Fire of the Phoenix

**Fire of the Phoenix**

_Sequel to: __A Falcon's Spirit_

Prologue

_Hiei lunged through the forest, a feral grin of success stretched across his face._

_An old demon slung across his back tapped on Hiei's shoulder._

"_Why are you doing this?" he croaked._

Hiei thought of this memory now as he, and the other members of the gang, trudged through a very different forest.

When he had decided to rescue the people of that cell he'd found Astrid in, he hadn't been sure why he'd decided to do it.

Now, he knew perfectly well why.

When he'd thought that Astrid certainly _was_ dead, Hiei realized that the imprisoned people no longer had anyone to count on to rescue them. Even if they didn't know it.

Hiei felt as though her disappearance was his fault and that it should be up to him now to go back in her place.

He knew how Astrid felt about them, and he knew how he felt about Astrid.

It was his final good deed until he had crossed paths with Urameshi.

A tall pyramid loomed before the team as they rapidly approached it.

"There it is!" Kurama called out, "The Pyramid of the Sun."


	2. Chapter 1: Released

**A/N:**

**Woohoo! The sequel ahs begun! I'm so excited! XD**

**I've had a couple of questions regarding the summary, to which I will say, "Read the story and you shall find the answer!" Okay? ******

**Okay, so, here's how it's going to go. The chapters are going to alternate just like the prequel (between Hiei's and Astrid's POV), starting with Hiei.**

**That being said, Hiei, fire away**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 1: Released

The two morons shoved me forcefully at the door to Koenma's office. However, the door wouldn't open much to my dismay.

I was crushed by the two boys until the door was opened from the opposite side, and all three of us fell through.

Great. Now I was crushed and on the ground. How humiliating.

I growled and rose my body heat until both idiots were leaping up and howling in pain. A satisfied smirk appeared on my face as I stood with as much dignity as I could manage.

Kurama followed our loud and abrupt entrance with black and white contrast. Quiet, calm, and careful.

"I'll assume that the mission was a success, then? Considering the manner in which you have disrupted my office." Koenma called from his desk.

Kurama grimaced slightly, "Yes, sorry about that. I should have stopped them."

"Ah, c'mon!" Yusuke whined, quite annoyingly, "We were just excited."

Koenma frowned, yet nodded and looked at me.

"When would you like to do this?"

I snorted, "Now." I said it as though it were obvious. And it was. Why would I wait?

Koenma sighed, "Alright, follow me, everyone."

I wasn't sure I liked having witnesses, but I allowed it anyway. It wouldn't take long at all. I hoped.

We entered into a side room that looked a lot like a human doctor's examination room, except without the overbearing cleanliness and paper on the examination bed. It also lacked the many doctor tools.

Koenma patted the examination bed, "Lie down here, Hiei, and open your Jagan eye."

I nodded and removed my bandana. In one lithe movement, I was on the bed on my back.

_You will be freed today_, I said mentally to Astrid. I knew she'd heard me even though I knew she couldn't reply back anymore. It had been that way since I'd laid eyes on the Pyramid.

"I shall begin now," I heard Koenma say.

I nodded and closed my natural eyes as he began to chant.

Moments later, I felt a slight tingling sensation in my fore head and I realized that Koenma had stopped chanting.

In the next moment, there was a slight pressure on my chest.

I opened my eyes and she was staring back at me with her wide, electrifying blue eyes.

I sat up and touched her face. I sighed, relieved that I wasn't dreaming.

We stood from the examination bed simultaneously.

It wasn't until I saw the looks on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces that I realized that Astrid was naked.

I growled and pulled her against my body by the waist.

Astrid's face flushed deep red and she buried her face in my chest.

Yusuke burst into laughter as my growl intensified, "Sounds like _someone's_ a bit overprotective!"

Fury bit into the edges of my eyesight, but the knowledge that Astrid would be left exposed if I acted on it kept me in my place.

Astrid didn't lift her face as a small breeze caressed our bodies, although it touched her more than me.

The breeze suddenly constricted itself around her body and darkened.

Astrid stepped away from me and my eyes widened approvingly.

She now wore a small, slightly tight-fitting, yet modest, black dress, although she remained barefoot.

My anger ebbed away as I continued to stare at her.

She smiled at me suddenly and I felt my breath escape my lungs.

She blinked slowly before speaking, "Your friends are rather charming, Hiei." A strange glint entered her eyes, almost playful, "But perhaps they should be more careful about what they say."

She released her wings, then, in a burst of hot wind. It was powerful enough that it knocked Yusuke and Kuwabara over, ricocheted off the wall behind them and tore at Kurama and me. Koenma was knocked over since he was in his toddler form.

I felt a smirk appear on my lips as I approached her.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet mine.

"Perhaps they should, for fear of your fiery temper." I grinned and drew her lips to mine.

I pulled back to the shocked faces of my moronic teammates; Kurama seemed simply in awe.

My eyes were drawn to the feathers of her Falcon's wings. I ran my fingers through them and frowned. There seemed to be a reddish sheen to them that I didn't remember.

Astrid's eyebrows knit together in worry, "Is something wrong?"

My eyes quickly shifted back to her face. I erased all concern from my face and eyes and gave her a small smile, "Nothing at all."

I kissed her forehead and took a hold of her hand.

"Come. There are people waiting to meet you. They're anxious to know the woman that softened the 'Great' Hiei's heart of stone." I smiled broadly at her, hearing the weight of my words.

She smiled in return and gave my hand a squeeze, "I would follow you anywhere."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Short, I know, but it accomplished what I wanted it to. Ah, man… I am SO excited for this sequel. In my opinion, it's going to be freaking awesome! 8D**

…**Maybe… XD**

**anyway, those of you that have read the prequel (which you absolutely MUST do before reading this), you guys know the drill!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tea Before Dinner

**A/N:**

**So, yeah… not much to say here, so…**

**Astrid, take it away!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 2: Tea Before Dinner

I allowed Hiei to pull me from Koenma's office and, eventually, into the Human World.

My eyes widened, "You can do this now?"

He smirked at me, "It pays to be on Koenma's good side sometimes."

I grinned, "Sounds like it. So, where are you taking me?"

His hand stiffened ever so slightly in mine and I barely managed to hear him say, "To a temple."

My eyebrows furrowed and I touched his arm with barely even my fingertips. I knew he felt it, though.

He glanced at me and his own eyebrows furrowed.

"Does this place cause you distress?" I asked quietly.

His eyebrows shot up, "What makes you ask? Not in the least does it cause me distress."

I pressed my lips together in a hard line, "Are you sure? You seemed rather distant when you thought of it."

Hiei shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's go."

It only worried me more for him to brush the subject off so easily. Nonetheless, I continued to follow him through Ningenkai. He led me through a thick forest all the way to a mountain of never ending stairs.

I hardly kept myself from gaping at the splendor of it.

"Who lives here?" I took Hiei's hand into my own.

"You'll see." He squeezed my hand before letting go, and began sprinting up the steep stairs.

I smiled and released my wings. I shot from the ground and flew just feet above the stairs.

I caught up to Hiei rather quickly and, just as he was looking up at me, I scooped him into my arms.

I carried him to the top of the steps, laughing as I landed and set him down.

Hiei turned to me, grinning, and pulled me tightly into his arms.

My smile grew because I knew, that even before his lips had captured mine in heated passion, what was coming.

The loud clearing of someone's throat jolted Hiei to a stop. I felt the heat of a deep blush spread across my face.

A quick glance at Hiei's face told me that he was entirely composed.

"Genkai." Hiei said as he turned to face a short, wrinkly old woman. He gave her a short bow.

"Hmph." She croaked, "Showing off for your little girlfriend, I see."

Hiei stiffly straightened, "Genkai, I would like for you to meet Astrid."

He pulled me forward carefully by my elbow.

My eyes widened as the woman's name made an impact on my memory. Rather than giving her a short bow as Hiei had, I bowed low and as elegantly as I could manage.

"A pleasure to be of your acquaintance, _Master_ Genkai."

"So, you've heard of me? Straighten your back, girl. Before I do it for you."

I quickly rose from my bow and took Hiei by the hand.

"I never expected to have a Falcon as a guest." Genkai's eyes gave a strange flash, "I _especially_ never expected you, Hiei, to have a mate. Before Kurama, even. That's surprising."

M blush returned faster and hotter than before.

Hiei, however, smirked, "Long before I even met the Fox. I guess I just got lucky."

Genkai gave a smirk of her own and turned half away, "You did, indeed. Now, come, Yukina's inside cooking supper and I'm hungry."

The stiffness returned again to Hiei as he moved forward, pulling me with him.

I pursed my lips, but said nothing.

We entered the enormous dojo and sat at the kotatsu where tea was already waiting for us.

I sipped at it gratefully, "The tea tastes wonderful!" I complimented.

"Hmph," Genkai gave a smirk, "Too bad Yukina made it. I wouldn't mind a compliment such as that once in a while."

I gave Genkai a warm smile, but then frowned again, "Who is Yukina?"

"Here I am! Sorry for keeping you waiting." A young ice maiden entered the room carrying a rather large tray loaded with food.

I stood and approached her, "Here, let me help you."

We smiled at each other, "Thank you, um…" she faltered on my name.

My smile grew, "Astrid."

My hand brushed hers as I grabbed bowls of steaming stew from her tray.

I yelped as a jolt was sent through my body.

I was vaguely aware of my clothes being quickly peeled away from my body.

My mind finally snapped out of its haze and I watched Genkai and Hiei in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Hiei glanced up at my face, "You just dumped steaming soup on yourself. We're trying to prevent you from getting seriously burned."

I frowned and looked down at myself. I saw the dark broth gleaming on my skin. My frown deepened because the broth was obviously hot; the steam was still curling upwards from it, but rather than feeling a searing pain, it felt _pleasant._

"Hiei," I whispered, "It doesn't hurt."

Genkai's face paled, "It's already burned away her nerves."

Yukina came running into the room. I hadn't even noticed that she'd left.

"I brought some cold water and some towels." She said breathlessly.

I gazed at her face blankly for a long time, then looked to Hiei even longer. When he noticed me watching him, my eyes flickered back to Yukina briefly before finding Hiei's face again. His face very visibly paled and he looked away as he wiped the stew from my flesh.

He knew that I knew that there was a very powerful link between him and Yukina. I just didn't know what _kind _of link.

"Genkai," Hiei's face had paled further, "Her skin…"

Genkai came around to examine the skin that Hiei had wiped the stew from. My heart beat wildly, afraid to hear how bad it was.

Genkai was silent for a long time, "Unmarked. Perfect, as though the soup was never there." She looked up at my face.

"I never even felt it." I told her, wondering if something was wrong with me.

Genkai shook her head, "We can only count it as a miracle. Yukina, would you bring out a robe for her? I'll put her clothes in the wash. Hiei, you can continue to help her clean up the stew."

Genkai and Yukina disappeared while Hiei stayed to clean me up. I noticed his movements were stiff.

"What's the link?" I asked quietly.

Hiei's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean?"

"The link between you and Yukina. I could feel it the moment I touched her." Hiei stilled and was frozen for some time, "Hiei?"

I gazed at him worriedly as he shook his head.

"I suppose there's no reason for you _not_ to know." He licked some of the stew off of the back of my hand.

I lifted an eyebrow, waiting.

Hiei sighed, "Yukina is… my sister."

I gaped at him, "But she's…" I stopped myself. He knew what she was very well.

It all came back to me, then. I remembered him saying 'Forbidden Child' along with other things hinting at the fact that he was a child that should not have been born.

I gasped, "Hiei! She doesn't _know_, does she?" I was appalled.

He shook his head, "No, and for good reasons. Although, she _does_ know that she has a brother. She even recruited me to find him." Hiei smiled grimly.

He licked more stew from my hand. He drew back and said hazily, "Really good stew."

I chuckled just before his lips connected to mine. Before I was even close to having my fill of his passion, he pulled away and wiped the last of the stew off of me just as Yukina came back with a robe for me.

She noticed me watching her carefully as she pulled the robe around my shoulders.

"What?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Just thought I'd end the chapter there to switch views for the next chapter. ******

**I find that I actually **_**really**_** enjoy writing from Hiei's POV. It's almost like some sort of out-of-body experience. XD**

**Now for an Author's Note Secret! Yay! Hehe**

**Here's the secret: I originally did not plan on writing a sequel until I was halfway through 'A Falcon's Spirit' and realized that I wanted too many events to happen for one story.**

**And, so, I gave you readers a sequel! Huzzah! Hehehe… I've had cookies! I LOVE COOKIES!!! XD**

**Anyway, my beloved readers, you know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both! Both is amazing! COOKIES!!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Tea Before Dinner Pt 2

**A/N:**

**Have I mentioned how much I love writing about Hiei and Astrid? Cuz I do. I really do. And I mean **_**love.**_

**I'm going to be so sad when this sequel is over. :'(**

**But for now, it lives on! Hooray!**

**Take it away, Hiei!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 3: Tea Before Dinner Pt. 2

My heart raced as each minute passed and Astrid did not blurt out my biggest secret.

I could sense her fidgeting relentlessly beside me.

Each time Genkai asked her if she was sure that she was alright, Astrid would put on a sweet smile and assured Genkai that she felt fine. The fidgeting, however, never ceased.

I couldn't believe she'd found me out so easily and so quickly.

Yukina brought out more soup and we ate mostly in silence.

Most of all conversation consisted of Genkai interrogating Astrid about Mesiphia no Uinzu and about how we'd met.

"So," Genkai eyed the two of us, "When should I be expecting to see miniature Hiei's running around?"

I choked on a piece of meat and Astrid turned a deep red. I think she was trying not to cover her face.

Genkai frowned, "I'm an old woman. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

I glanced at Astrid, finally having stopped choking. She was looking at the floor, still bright red.

I looked back to Genkai, "I love her," the words weighed heavily with truth on my tongue, "But I have not mated with her."

It was the first time I'd ever said that I loved her. It felt good to do so, but I felt a strong pull inside of me that told me just saying it wasn't enough.

Genkai rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean shit. Are you trying to tell me that you haven't thought about starting a family with her even once? Same goes to you, Astrid. Have you thought about starting a family with Hiei?"

I sneaked a quick glance at Astrid, but found that I couldn't look away. Her normal color had returned.

Her eyes locked onto mine and I knew what she was thinking.

I wrenched my gaze from hers and looked back to Genkai.

"The thought of a family has never crossed my mind. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to." I sighed lightly, "I _have_ thought of mating with her, but I've also thought _against _it."

Genkai nodded in complete understanding, "What about you, Astrid?"

I could feel her eyes on my face even though I still looked at Genkai.

"For a long time," she started after a short silence, "I told myself that it would never have a chance of happening because of my people's beliefs and it would never be accepted." She frowned, "_He_ would not be accepted by them, being a child of fire. But I could care less anymore what they think and lately," Astrid paused and my heart pounded furiously once again, "I've thought a lot about becoming his mate, but even though I've always wanted one, having a family never occurred to me."

I swallowed and looked at the floor. I'd never known what she thought of us and I was just granted a small glimpse at the expense of being mercilessly embarrassed by Genkai.

I stood carefully, "Thanks for dinner, Genkai, but we really – "

"Nonsense! There's still more tea left to drink." Genkai interrupted me.

I had little choice but to sit back down again. I did so with a grunt and refused to look at anyone.

"Humph. You don't need to have such an attitude about it." Genkai gazed at me rather haughtily, "It's not my fault that you fell so embarrassed by the subject. You _shouldn't_ be. It's _natural_ for young couples."

I growled and sprang from my seat. I'd had enough and I wasn't about to take anymore.

I left so suddenly I almost didn't hear Astrid's voice back in the room.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Genkai. I'd better not let him get too far ahead of me."

I never heard Genkai's reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Whee! I love awkward situations! When they happen to someone else… XD kekeke**

**So, there you have it! Genkai's question from the summary! :D**

**It'll be interesting to see what happens between them after this! 8O **

**Hehe! You guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both! Both would be amazing of you. ETERNAL LOVE!! XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Rift

**A/N:**

**Hahaha... I'm still laughing at myself for thinking of having Genkai ask such a thing, but it pushes the story forward...**

**Let's see what Astrid thinks of the whole ordeal!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: Rift

I had a difficult time trying to keep up with Hiei on foot, so I took to the sky and flew with ease above him.

Breathing in the fresh air, I allowed my mind to wander - back to the earlier conversation.

Genkai's question had really made me think about my future with Hiei. It also made me think about what _Hiei_ had said about it.

He'd thought _against_ mating with me. I wondered why he would. I knew without a doubt that he loved me.

My heartrate accelerated as I heard him saying it in my mind.

He loved me, but he wouldn't mate with me? I frowned. Something about it didn't make sense.

Did he not want to spend the rest of eternity with me? Eternity _is_ a long time...

Perhaps he did not love me as I thought he did. Was he using my love for him to get what he wanted? What does he want? Was he only after my body?

I shook my head as I saw Hiei come to a stop in front of a large building. It resembled a skyscraped hotel from Ningenkai.

I circled around and landed beside him. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me gently to face him. I wouldn't look at his face, however.

"Astrid, I - " he stopped his sentence short, "Astrid? Are you alright?"

I looked for his face, but found my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared as hot tears fell down my cheeks.

I reached up to my face. Great. Now I was crying. And for what?

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

I pulled from his grasp and walked away from the building.

"I'm going to fly around for a while. There's a lot I need to think about."

I didn't wait for a response and I took off into the sky once more.

I didn't return until dusk and when I approached the building, Hiei still stood where I'd left him.

I landed beside him, "Hiei?" I said quietly.

He turned towards me silently.

"I've been wondering about what you said earlier. To Genkai." It was dark now, but the moon was nearly full. I turned my face to his to look at him. His face was unreadable.

Hiei remained silent, waiting.

My voice lowered to a whisper, "Why are you against mating me?"

Hiei sighed, "I never said I was against it. What I said was that I had _thought_ against it."

I nodded, "Why is that?"

Hiei's silence brought fresh tears to my eyes.

I sniffed, "Okay. I see. When you're ready to talk, you know how to find me."

"Astrid!" Hiei called after me as I took off into the sky and flew westward.

I ignored him and went to the only place I knew I could go.

Mesiphia no Uinzu.

It had been a long time since I'd seen the skies of my homeland.

I wondered if I'd even be welcome.

My wings carried me there without any thought of where I was even going.

When I landed at the gates, I was greeted by two gaurds.

They didn't look very friendly until one of them recognized me.

"Astrid?" the gaurd on my left lowered his weapon.

I sighed heavily, "Yes, it's me."

The gaurd who'd recognized me, Faron, had the unknown gaurd step back.

"You've been gone for so long. We thought your kidnapper had killed you." Faron reached out and touched my shoulder gently.

I'd known Faron since childhood and was very comfortable with him. The ex-Chairman had named him as a well-matched suitor for me; he had name him on among many others.

Faron, however, was the only one who had no tried to court me.

My eyebrows knit together, "Faron, I wasn't kidnapped." I said softly, "I was trapped, yes, but not kidnapped."

Faron frowned, "If you say so, then I believe you. Even if that doesn't make much sense."

I smiled, "It's not supposed to."

Faron grinned back, "Alright, I suppose you'll want to meet the new Chairman?"

I grimaced, "Who is it?"

"Raldon. The death of the last Chairman is still a myster. No one will tell us anything."

I stiffened. I didn't know if that meant they knew it was me, or if they just didn't know what happened. _Somebody _had to know, though, didn't they?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Alright, that's enough of that. Let's see what Hiei's thought are!**

**-wink- Cuz I know you guys read this because of him. -wink wink-**

**Hehe. Anyway, I know that you know that I know that you know the drill!! XD **

**Review or give cookies! Or both! I have a monster to feed, you know? ;D**


	6. Chapter 5: Rift Pt 2

**A/N:**

**WHOOHOO!! TWO IN A ROW!! (only cuz I didn't realize that I hadn't posted chapter 4... -swt-)**

**Let's find out what Hiei was thinking about Astrid's questions!**

**Are you excited? I know I am! XD**

**Okay! Here we go!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 5: Rift Pt. 2

Astrid had left me stunned.

I couldn't find any reason for her to doubt me.

Not my feelings, anyway.

I wished she would have stayed a bit longer for me to answer her question.

When she'd asked me why, my mind wouldn't sort it's thoughts. I couldn't form one single coherent thought.

As a result, she took my silence the wrong way. Great. Now what?

I growled in frustration and began running through the trees, trying to burn some energy.

I wondered where she'd gone. To see the Butterfly, maybe?

She couldn't have gone back home, could she?

Maybe she went to see her human friend.

I didn't know, but Astrid was right. I could find her whenever I wanted.

I stopped running and found myself deep within the forest.

I heard the sound of crashing water to my right. I followed the sound and found myself before a giant waterfall.

I stood at the edge of the water and looked down into its depths.

I removed my headband and closed my eyes. After a few moments, I placed my headband back with a curse.

So, she _had_ gone home. Even after all that had happened.

Well, I guess it made enough sense. She didn't know her way around Makai. Only how to find her way back to Mesiphia no Uinzu if she needed to.

I uttered a long stream of curses. Not only because I had no way to get to the land in the sky, but also because that would mean I'd have to consort with the Butterfly again.

I growled and felt my temperature rising, setting aflame the grass at my feet.

Getting my anger and frustration back into check, I stomped out the remaining flames and went on my way.

It took my three days running before I reached the gates of the Land of the Butterflies.

As always, I was denied entrance inside.

One of the gaurds, however, I noticed was hesitating, looking me over multiple times.

"You look familiar. Aren't you that outsider friend of Maykuh's?" he said to me.

"I wouldn't call her _my_ friend, but yes. By all means, I am the one and the same." I replied.

"I thought so!" he grinned, "It's been quite a few years since I've seen you around here."

I was becoming impatient and rather annoyed, "So, do I get to go in, or not?"

"Sorry. I can't let you in, but if you give us a day or two, we'll locate Maykuh and send her out here."

"Hn." I nodded and retreated from the gates. I found a small clearing close by to camp in.

I expected to wait the two days, but instead I waited _four._

As a result, my tempter was short when I finally saw Maykuh.

The Butterfly was surprised to see me. I decided to make things quick.

"I've got good news and bad news." I said, "The good news is that Astrid is alive and well."

Her eyes brightened and her wings fluttered excitedly, but then she got worried.

"And the bad news?" she fidgeted.

"She'd gone back to Mesiphia."

She gave me a confused look, "How is that bad new?"

I growled, making her jump, "I have no way to get up there."

"Oh, right." Maykuh finally realized, "Why wouldn't she be with you, though?"

I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes, "That... I... We... "

Maykuh smiled worriedly, "You had a fight, didn't you?"

I opened my eyes and looked away slightly, "Yes," I shook my head quickly, "No. Only a misunderstanding."

"I see."

I clenched my fists to keep my anger in check, "Don't think for even a second that I'm going to tell you what happened."

The Butterfly shrugged, "Okay. Suit yourself. Good luck getting to Mesiphia."

She smiled sweetly and disappeared back inside the gates, leaving me in shock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Short, huh? Sorry... but, you see, my monster doesn't just feed on cookies... She feeds on reviews as well...**

**Therefore, my next update won't be happening until I have a total of FORTY reviews!**

**So, there! Hit that review button and keep the reviews (and cookies!) coming!**

**Oh! Here's a little FYI!**

**I usually don't do this kind of thing, but I've been in a good mood lately, SO I decided to allow one of my lovely reviewers (Gesshoku2) to write a chapter of this story. Now, whether or not I like it will depend on if I post it... or not. Don't worry, I'll let you guys know! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpectedly Welcome

**A/N:**

**So, I figured I've waited long enough for this fan chapter, if not too long, and decided to keep moving on.**

**If anyone else out there has any ideas for a fan chapter, just let me know! I'll be happy to put it in! ^-^**

**Well, Astrid, you're up!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpectedly Welcome

"Astrid, dear! Welcome home!" Raldon, the new chairman bellowed, "It's so good to see you safe and well. We all feared you were gone forever."

Faron shifted uneasily. I spared a glanced his way I was surprised to see such a look of pain spread across his face.

I was brought out of my confusion and curiosity by the sound of Raldon's voice. My head snapped back in his direction.

"Won't you grace us, dear Astrid, with your song?" He asked graciously.

I hesitated, glancing once more at Faron. Determination suddenly filled me. I bowed at the waist.

"It would be an honor."

As I sang, I could feel everyone watching me in awe and reverance.

When I finished, I turned ever so slightly to Faron. He was smiling at me.

I frowned as I thought that I might be seeing more than just pride in his eyes.

He caught my eye and I turned my frown into a small smile.

There was a small polite applause, as was customary.

However, the pleasure emanating from the crowd was stronger as it filled the room like a thick cloud.

Raldon opened his arms as though he would embrace me from twenty feet away.

"My dear, you truly do honor us." He called out, "I hope you will honor us further by joining me in the banquet tomorrow night."

I hesitated, not sure what it would mean; not sure I was ready for something like that.

"Don't worry," Faron murmured, "I'll go with you."

That comforted me a bit, so I bowed slightly and said, "I gladly accept your offer."

"Very good!" his voice boomed, "You may be dismissed. You'll find your home just as you left it."

I bowed once more, turned on my heel and strode from the Hall.

It wasn't until I had made it outside that I noticed that Faron and the other guard were right behind me.

"Faron, what-"

"Don't you think that it would only be natural that we'd want to protect you? To keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe?" Faron gave me a small, but warm smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back, "Yeah. I suppse so." I frowned again as soon as my back was turned to him.

I wanted to be alone, but I didn't have the heart to turn him away.

We came to my house. It looked as though I'd never been gone. Just as Raldon had said.

With a small sigh, I opened the door.

Glass enchanted to give off the glow of firelight came to life immediately. _Fireglass_.

I touched one of the small globes as I passed it in the hallway. I heard Faron dismiss the other guard.

"I can handle it from here." He murmured.

I felt him approach me, but I could think of nothing to say.

He was silent as he watched me caress the globe. It was cold to the touch. Very much unlike the fiery heat of – _No_.

I quickly snatched my hand back at the thought. Behind me, Faron chuckled, "Did you think that it would suddenly burn you?"

I smiled back a bit awkwardly, "I only just realized I was doing something absent-mindedly."

Faron's grin widened and I felt more at ease.

"To think – The great and beautiful Astrid doing something absent-mindedly." He joked sarcastically.

I laughed comfortable with him although I felt a slight blush crawl across my cheeks.

When we stopped laughing, his smile softened.

My blush deepened.

"You've always been so easy to read, Astrid." His low voice was nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

He cupped my cheek, "It was clear that something was upsetting you." His eyes flickered to the fireglass, "I'm just glad I was able to cheer you up."

My heart thumped loudly and I could feel it moving to my throat.

He leaned in as though to kiss me, but seemed to think better of it and wrapped his arms around me instead.

I let go of my breath. I hadn't realized I'd been holding it. I hugged him back.

"You've always been such a good friend, Faron."

He gave a kind of half laugh, "It's what you've always needed, not another guy trying to mate guys just wanted your blood. For their offspring… Astrid?"

I had stiffened in his hold. _He_ was watching me. I could feel his anger.

It frightened me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I feared what he could possibly do to Faron.

Visions suddenly passed before my eyes of fire and destruction. In the middle of it all was me. Yet, it wasn't me.

The woman I saw had ruby red wings and eyes of molten gold.

Fire surrounded her and seemed to fly from her fingertips.

Dark masses were scattered on the ground around her.

_Astrid, Astrid_. Someone was calling my name.

I looked around, but saw no one.

_Astrid! Astrid!_ The voice sounded more frantic now. It sounded familiar…

"Astrid? Astrid!"

I blinked a few times and the scene of destruction disappeared. Faron's worried face became all I could see now.

My head felt fuzzy, "Faron?"

I felt his breath in myface as he sighed in relief.

"You were screaming. What happened?" he was moving my hair from my face, "Are you okay? Your skin is _scorching_."

I shook my head, "I feel a bit dizzy, but that's it. I feel fine."

"What _happened?_" he repeated.

I looked him straight in the eyes. My eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not sure."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope updates can happen quicker now for this story… I understand that it's been a reeeeeeaaaaaally long time since I've updated, but to be honest, I wasn't just waiting for that fan chapter.**

**I was also stuck in the plot… heh heh. Meh bad! ^^;**

**Anywho! You guys know what to do! Review and give cookies, please! ^^-**


	8. Chapter 7: The FortuneTeller

**A/N:**

**This story used to be so fresh in my mind, but I've started to lose it over time. Hopefully by a set writing schedule, it'll come back to me. So far, so good. :)**

**Anywho, it's Hiei's turn! Take the stage, my favorite little pyro! ^^-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 7: The Fortune-Teller

I was irritated and I was worried. After what I'd seen happen to Astrid a few days ago, I wanted nothing more than to have her back.

Maykuh's behavior this morning didn't help at all. It only served to agitate me more.

I couldn't believe she was trying to force information out of me.

My options weren't looking too great, either. I would probably have to give in, but I wouldn't go easily.

Give it a day or two. Or a night. I began to think myself pretty pathetic for feeling so desperate.

For once, I was unsure of what I would do. The _last_ thing I knew I _wanted_ to do was talk to the Butterfly about my problems.

I needed to find another way to get to Mesiphia.

Another way…

Something I hadn't thought of before.

I began pacing the campsite in deep thought.

I started to remember hearing about a demon that could transport himself anywhere he wanted to just by thinking about the place.

I kicked dirt over the coals in the fire pit and headed out to search for this demon.

The nearest town was five miles away and very small.

A few home, a small outdoor market, and, of course, a bar. I started with the market.

About halfway through the market, I felt a tugging at my sleeve and a high ancient voice saying, "You look like a young lad in need."

I looked down in annoyance at the toothless old tree demon. His skin felt rough as bark and was a dull green that might have been brighter in his youth. The stall he sat in was entirely empty.

"In need of what?" I asked in spite of myself.

He grinned, showing his brown gums, "Information."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

Ol' tree-man chuckled, "I'm psychic. Let me give you your fortune."

Now I was irritated. This guy didn't even have any props.

"Forget it." I started to walk away.

"You need to get to the land in the sky, am I right? Of the Falcon's." he called out to me.

I came to a halt and turned back to him, "Okay, you've got my attention."

The old shrub grinned and gestured for me to sit on an empty stool across from. I took the seat and kept a close eye on him.

I was unsure if I could trust him. You never knew who could be a thief in small towns like this.

As soon as I was seated, he closed his eyes and thrust his hand out facing me. His thumb was tucked into his palm.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, "The one you seek is a Blue Moon."

_What?_

He continued, "In order to convince the Blue Moon, you must make a promise you cannot keep. Beware."

"Of the Blue Moon?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The Flame."

"The _Flame_? I don't think I need to worry about fire. It's my element."

The tree demon opened his eyes, "The Flame is a person. The things I see are not quite always literal."

I nodded in understanding, "Go on."

"The Flame will alter your life in ways you've never imagined. It seems The Flame has already affected your life; you can't live without The Flame."

He was confusing me, but I knew fortunes became clear eventually.

I stood up, "Thank you for your wisdom."

"Wait!" he grabbed me by the wrist, "The Flame is not the one you should truly beware of."

My eyes widened and I stared at him, unsure if I would like what I heard.

"The Falcon will destroy you if you don't watch your back."

I wrenched my hand from his. There was _no_ way Astrid would _ever_ do anything to hurt me. To hurt _anyone,_ for that matter. She hated violence.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a few coins to hand to him.

"Thank you, sir." He said, "You will find the Blue Moon northeast of here about 125 miles from where we stand."

"Thank you." I said and went on my way.

The one I seek. The Blue Moon. It had to be the transporter, but what did Blue Moon mean?

I didn't spend any time dwelling on it. It would take enough time traveling 125 miles. Perhaps a week if cut out some hours of sleep.

I began my journey northeast and immediately knew that there weren't many towns in this direction. That made this that much easier.

I set out and covered a good fifteen miles before setting up camp.

I settled myself down on the ground, using some leaves as a pillow, and opened my Jagan.

She'd just lied down to go to sleep. Her whole body stiffened as she sensed me watching her. Sharp blue eyes seemed to be piercing straight into my very soul. Then she rolled over, turning away from me, and fell asleep.

I sighed and closed my Jagan eye. It seemed she was still upset with me.

How was I going to fix this?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Yay! Another chapter finished! ^^-**

**I enjoy writing this story! XD**

**Review and send cookies, please!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Burns

**A/N:**

**It's been too long since I've updated this… I've put myself back on a schedule, so hopefully, that'll make updates more frequent.**

**I came to realize that this story has now taken the longest to complete so far. It's ridiculous.**

**Anywho, Astrid, take the stage!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 8: The Truth Burns**

A few days had passed since my strange vision and he had only checked on me once.

Was I not that important to him? Was he too busy for me?

I shook my head clear of these thoughts, trying to stay focused on my music. In the meantime, I strove to have a closer relationship with Faron.

Yet, I yielded with him as well. I kept a barrier between us.

He was not allowed in my home after nine o'clock at night and he was limited to visiting the kitchen, living room, and restroom.

The dining room was also permitted when I would invite him for dinner.

For some reason, it seemed imperative to me to have Faron as my friend. I felt as though I could trust him with my story.

However, I had to ease him into it. No one wanted to even _hear_ the _idea_ of a corrupted leader. That's how stubborn and stuck up Falcon's could be.

Huh. Weird. I wondered if I was the only one to realize this.

Faron and I sat at the piano, composing a duet. Raldon had sensed our friendship and had suggested that we perform together during the Winter Solstice festival in a month's time.

I wasn't as thrilled about it as Faron was.

I take that back.

Faron was the _only_ one who was thrilled.

I love music and I love singing even more, but I didn't want to sing a duet with Faron.

I'd tried talking him into just composing a score, but he would hear nothing of it.

"Everyone wants to hear you sing, Astrid. There's no way I'm denying anyone that pleasure." He'd wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully as though he were the only one receiving that pleasure, "No one's heard a voice like yours since the Fall of the Phoenixes."

I frowned at this. There wasn't a Falcon in Mesiphia that truly mourned for the loss of the Phoenix clan. Fear of fire, remember?

I, on the other hand, found it to be a great tragedy.

I didn't know of anyone who knew exactly what happened to the Phoenix clan. Most people thought that they simply died out. That their time had just come to an end.

I knew better. A Phoenix never died forever. Eventually, they are reborn from the ashes that they become at their death.

A Phoenix dead before their time, however, cannot be reborn. No ashes, no rebirth. It was all very sad.

I'd heard that children among the Phoenix clan were rare and sacred.

I'd also heard that the previous Chairman knew what had happened, but had refused to give out information, saying it was a private matter. Judging by what he'd done to me and… I would have bet my life that he had something to do with their extinction.

"Yo, Astrid, you there?" Faron's voice slowly registered and my eyes refocused on him.

"Sorry," I apologized "I got lost in thought."

He grinned, "That's okay. What were you thinking about?"

I pressed my lips together and brushed my fingers over the piano keys, "I'm not sure I like the rift the way it is. I was thinking of changing it."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't believe it."

I gave him a nervous glance.

"You're a musical genius. There's no way you thought _that_ much about such a small rift."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. Busted.

Faron sat down on the piano bench next to me, serious now, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head 'no'. Of course something was wrong.

He breathed out in small relief, "Then what is it? Talk to me."

I hesitated, not wanting to admit what I had been thinking and not sure if he was ready to know my story. Was _I_ ready to tell him?

"C'mon, Ash. We're friends, right?" he placed a tentative hand on my forearm.

I looked up at him, wide-eyed. He hadn't called me Ash since we were kids. I knew then that he was ready to know.

I took a deep breath, "I was thinking about the Phoenix clan."

His face became confused and I shook my head.

"Faron, would you like to know what really happened to me?"

He became more confused.

I gave a half grimace half smile, "I want you to forget what you've been told because it's not true."

Faron's eyes widened, "I'm listening."

I nodded, "You trust me, don't you?"

He nodded slowly.

I pulled him to the couch, "It's a long story. Please remember to remain open-minded."

He nodded again and we settled into the couch as I began my story from the beginning.

When I finally finished telling my story, it was well past midnight.

Faron sat silently, staring straight ahead. My heart beat violently against my ribs. What was he thinking?

Finally, his eyes lifted to the clock on my wall.

He jumped up almost immediately.

"Whoa! Look at the time!" he grinned, "If I keep breaking rules, I won't be able to come over again! I better get home." Still wearing his grin, he swiftly took his leave.

I found myself alone and unsure of what had just happened.

After a while, my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep on the couch to the sensation of being watched by a Jagan eye.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

I quickly made myself presentable and ran to the door. Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I opened it.

It was a messenger boy with a letter from Faron.

Normally, I would have been looked at scornfully for having a guard as a correspondent.

However, I'd earned my ranking rather than being born with it.

As a small child, my voice was discovered and it brought me my own ranking.

My parents both died shortly after I was born and, strangely, no one knew who they were.

So, I was given the chance to create my own rank and the more talented I became, the higher my rank became.

I tipped the messenger boy with a small coin and shut the door.

The wax seal crumbled under my fingertips as I tore into his letter.

Faron's scratchy penmanship decorated a single fold of parchment. It read:

_Dear Astrid,_

_I just wanted to apologize for the way I left last night._

_Your tale, well, I suppose it's a story? Anyway, it gave me a lot to think about._

_As my dear friend, I hope you'll understand when I ask you kindly for some time to allow it to all sink in._

_Thank you for trusting me to tell me this._

_Yours always,_

_Faron_

I gave a small smile to the attempted flourished signature.

Yes, I understood. Perhaps a bit too well.

I prepared myself to not see or hear from him for the next couple of days, so you can imagine my surprise as I was working on my solo when he appeared at my door that night.

I stood gaping at him, one hand on the door, "Faron? I though you needed… time?"

He grinned a bit sheepishly, "Yeah, well, it seems I can't stay away from you too long. Besides, I think it's settled enough." His grin faded.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Faron grimaced, "May I come in? since you were kind enough to share that with me, there's something I'd like to share with you."

My frown deepened. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

I stepped aside anyway and closed the door behind him.

When I turned around he grasped me be the wrists. I flinched instinctively and pulled away.

Faron yelped and shook his hands, "Ow! Your skin is scalding _hot_! Geez, no need to get so defensive…"

I felt my face redden, "Sorry," I mumbled.

He studied me closely, "Are you okay? Your skin shouldn't be that hot. Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head, confused, "I feel fine."

His lips pressed together as though he were trying to decide whether or not to take my word. Finally, he nodded, "Are you okay now? May I have your hands, please?"

I allowed him a small smile, "Very well."

I held my hands out to him, palms down. He took them more gently this time.

I gasped at his touch, "Faron! Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's sick? Your skin is so cool…"

Faron raised an eyebrow at me, "I assure you, I'm fine. Although, you still feel quite hot to the touch…"

We stared at each other in confusion for a while. Faron laughed.

"Look at us being so worried for the other when we're obviously just fine."

I have a half smile. Something wasn't right, but I didn't have a clue as to what.

Faron shook his head, still grinning, "Let's take a flight."

My heart faltered. What was he _thinking?_ Flights were only taken by couples or groups of three or more.

It was shameful to fly by yourself. Otherwise, the only other groups of two were of the same sex.

If we flew together, we would be seen as a couple.

"Faron, I –" I shook my head, "Don't you think – "

"You're right," he interrupted me, "It _would_ be a bit inappropriate, I suppose."

A _bit?_ He _supposed?_ What an understatement…

I was amazed. He was able to keep a smile on through anything.

Faron began pulling me towards the couch, "Let's sit."

I followed gratefully. When we sat down, Faron became serious.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "The truth is, Astrid, is that I am in love with you."

My breath caught in my throat. I felt dazed.

He continued, "I have been for a very long time, but I always knew that what you really needed was just a friend, not a lover." He smiled softly.

My sight finally focused as I realized what he was saying. I felt something on my cheek, "Faron, I – "

"Shh," he brushed away my tears and cupped my cheek in his hand, "Because I love you, you will forever have my support. Even if you choose another man over me. So long as he is an honorable man, I will not fight you. However," a mischievous grin appeared on his lips, "I have no problem with some healthy competition. Until the day you choose a man, I will fight for your affections."

I continued to stare at him in disbelief. I was speechless.

Slowly, I pulled my hands from his.

Faron frowned, "Is there a problem?"

More tears fell down my face, "I –" I faltered. _He_ was watching me.

I looked down and let more tears fall, "I'm sorry. I don't love you, Faron. Not like that."

He chuckled softly, "I know that, but things can change, can't they?"

I looked back up at him, but I couldn't answer that question.

His smile became a sad one, "You love Hiei, right?"

I gasped. I hadn't told him that part of my story. How had he guessed?

"Do you miss him?"

I pressed my lips tightly together. I wouldn't answer that question.

Faron looked at me in surprise, "Did something happen? Did you get in a fight or something?"

I glared at him, "That's none of your business, Faron."

We both flinched as multiple lightbulbs exploded at once around the room. The fireglass lit up immediately.

One of the exploding bulbs caught a curtain on fire. We jumped up at once and ran in opposite directions; he went for the kitchen while I ran to the curtain.

I pulled it down and began beating at it, trying to snuff out the flame.

Faron came back with a pitcher full of water.

"Astrid!" he yelled in alarm. He quickly doused me along with the curtain, putting out the fire.

He collapsed onto his knees beside me, his breathing ragged, "Are you _crazy_? Weren't you afraid?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Why would I be afraid?"

His eyes widened, "Your clothes were catching on fire! Don't tell me, you didn't notice?"

I looked down at my sleeves and sure enough, they were singed quite badly.

"I didn't notice," I said plainly.

Faron gaped at me, "How are you so _calm_ about this?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to it from being around Hiei. He's a fire apparition." I blushed. I hadn't mentioned this before, either.

His mouth dropped further, "Oh, Kinnar, Astrid. You chose a _fire_ apparition to fall in love with? That's pretty gutsy. I bet he's got one helluva temper and has burned you a lot."

I glared at him, "You're wrong. About him burning me. He _does_ have quite a temper, but he's only burned me once or twice. It wasn't even serious. He's never left a mark on me."

I drew my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

Faron sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I suppose it's just that ancient fear showing through?" He chuckled a bit awkwardly.

I shook my head and looked up. I was still being watched.

Faron took hold of my wrist, "Let me take a look at your arms and see how badly you got burned so that we can treat them."

I allowed him to examine me, but my attention was focused on the place where I could sense _Him_ watching me.

"Huh," Faron's tone caught my attention.

I turned to him, "What is it?"

"There's not a mark on you." His eyes darted to my face, then quickly back down to my unscathed skin, "It's as though the fire was never there."

I frowned, "That's odd. My skin should at least be a little pink, although I feel no pain."

Faron shook his head, "That's what I'm saying. There's nothing at all."

My frown deepened as I examined my own arms where the long sleeves of my dress had been scorched.

Quite a bit of them had been burned away, and, just as Faron had said, there wasn't a single burn on me.

I looked up where _He_ was watching me from in confusion as though I expected him to give me an answer.

How had I managed to be uneffected by this?

I wondered if it had anything to do with why I hadn't noticed that I was on fire to begin with?

I put it from my mind, "Sorry, Faron."

"For what?" he sounded surprised.

I blushed and looked away, "I momentarily lost control of my powers. That's why the lightbulbs exploded." I shivered, "I've never lost control like that before."

Faron sighed, but then I heard his breath catch, "Wait, how could _you_ have made the bulbs explode?"

"Ever since I can remember, I've been able to manipulate lightning and electricity."

His brows drew together as he thought this through, "But Falcons can only manipulate Earth and Wind... You're even more special than I thought you were. I want to do some research on this, if you don't mind?"

I shrugged, "Not really."

He rubbed his chin in thought, "I wonder if that's why you weren't burned. Since both fire and lightning are sources of heat. You can't be electrocuted, right?"

I nodded slowly, "That's right."

Faron jumped up off the floor, "Well, I'm going to see what I can find out! I'll come back with a new curtain and dress for you."

I blinked up at him and felt my cheeks burn cherry hot.

He grinned at me, "Don't worry, Astrid, I'll get to the bottom of this. Just you wait!"

And with that, he left.

I sat still for the longest time, unsure of what to do.

Finally, around nine o'clock, I picked up my ruined curtain and threw it away.

I went to my room and stripped of my destroyed dress and put on my white cotton nightgown.

_His_ attention shifted as I changed. _He_ was at least being respectful in that sense.

I took the burned dress and put it with the curtain.

With a sigh, I headed for the kitchen. My dinner had long gotten cold, so I heated it up and ate in silence.

How long was _He_ going to watch me?

I spent the rest of my evening composing the piano music to go with my solo song for the festival.

I didn't sing a peep of my song to see how it went together. I didn't want _Him_ to know what they were until I performed both songs.

Even the duet I'd written for Faron and I was a portrayal of the rift that had formed between _Him_ and I.

I looked up, "I hope you'll watch me perform at the Winter Solstice?"

I couldn't expect an answer from him, but I genuinely hoped he would watch me.

No matter how upset I was with him.

I was suddenly exhausted, so I made my way to my bed. _He_ was still watching.

Before I closed my eyes, I whispered, "Please, Hiei, don't stop watching me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Wow! That update took me a while!**

**Was it well worth the wait?**

**The climax is fianlly starting to build now! I can't wait to get the answer to Astrid's bizarre condition! Why does nothing burn her?**

**Will Faron succeed in his research?**

**Will Hiei get to Astrid before Faron steals away her affections?**

**Hehe. Sorry. Can't help but getting a little carried away. I'm getting really excited about this story now! I think it's starting to come back to me.**

**Well, review and send cookies, please! I'm hoping to hit the 100 mark for reviews before this story is through! Thanks for all the support! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jaiden and Her Blue Moon

**A/N:**

**I feel sluggish with my stories lately… and it doesn't help when I keep starting new ones…**

**So, I think, for now, I'm going to strictly write THIS story only and finish it once and for all. It's taken too long and the inspiration is slowly dwindling.**

**I noticed that one thing that helps is support from my readers. It makes me happy and the urge to write is once again renewed! So, please continue to support me and reviewing!**

**And now, I bring you: Hiei! (and also guest-starring is Unolai's "Jaiden"!)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 9: Jaiden and Her Blue Moon

She'd asked me to keep watching her, but what was her relationship with that Falcon?

It had frightened me when she caught on fire and didn't seem to notice.

She'd been miraculously unharmed. Although, I had to agree with that male Falcon in that there had to be more to it than it _just_ being a miracle.

I couldn't think of anything to explain the strange phenomenon.

Various explanations came to mind as I set out early the next morning, but none of them fit right.

I made a quick check-up on Astrid, but she was still asleep, so I kept moving.

The next five days brought me to a town just ten miles from my destination. I figured it would be okay to stop for a short break and a warm meal.

I arrived at high noon and I was feeling famished. Moving at such speeds increased my metabolism, so I felt as though I hadn't eaten for days. Maybe I hadn't. I couldn't tell.

I entered the first inn I came upon that didn't look too run down and sat down at the nearest table.

A waitress took my order and brought out a glass of water.

As I sipped at the water, I noticed some sort of disturbance at the other end of the inn.

A group of people were gathered around a table chanting, "Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!"

Annoying.

The waitress brought out my food, and, as I ate, I had half a mind to bring them to order. However, one of the people moved and the girl who sat at the table, stuffing her face, caught my eye.

She looked familiar, but I couldn't be too sure.

Somehow, she also managed to look up at the same time. She spotted me and I watched recognition light up her face.

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

I averted my eyes and put out a hostile aura, hoping to deter her from talking to me. I ate at a quicker pace.

She was either clueless or she wasn't afraid because she walked _right_ up to me.

"Hiei-san!" her violet hair framed her face.

I turned a hard flare on her, but she didn't flinch.

"Still as unsociable as ever, I see! Where's Astrid?" she looked around back and forth with her hand over her eyes.

My eyes widened. She knew Astrid? I searched my memory for this woman that seemed so familiar.

"Oh." I said, "Now I recognize you."

"Hm?" She turned her gaze back on me and smiled.

"You're that human girl that Astrid made friends with."

Her smile widened, "Yup! That would be me!"

"I don't recall your name."

She huffed, "You're not very polite, are you? My name is Jaiden Sterling. Remember, now?"

I squinted at her, "I remember something about cheese."

Her smile returned, "Cottage cheese, actually! Speaking of cheese, where's Astrid?"

She asked it again. I didn't want to answer that question.

Jaiden might get angry with me. I didn't need Maykuh happening all over again.

So, I dodged, "How did you get to the Demon World?"

She leaned in close with a hand cupped to her mouth, "I'm a witch." Jaiden straightened quickly, "Don't tell anyone, 'kay?" She winked, then sat across from me at my table.

"Does Astrid know?" I silently cursed myself for bringing her up. I quickly shoveled more food in my mouth.

"Hmmmm…" Jaiden merely stared at me lazily for a while before answering quietly, "Yeah. She knows."

Silence.

I swallowed and wondered hopefully if she'd given up asking for Astrid.

"Well," I nearly jumped at the break in silence, "I've narrowed it down to two options."

I turned to her, "Excuse me?"

Jaiden's eyes glittered in anticipation, "I've decided why you keep avoiding my question."

"Was I?" I asked innocently, motioning to the waitress for my check.

She put her hands on her hips, "Of course you were! You knew _exactly_ who I was, but you asked anyway to avoid saying anything about Astrid. You also knew exactly _what _I was, but, again, you wished not to go into any details about Astrid."

I stared, wide-eyed, as she continued on the same breath.

"So, you either _don't_ know where Astrid is, but don't want to admit it, _or_ you know exactly where she is, but you don't want any help saving her. And in both cases, whichever one it may be, you don't like it. So, cottage cheese to you, Hiei!"

I chuckled, "You're only right on two counts."

"Oh?" she smiled and scooted to the edge of her seat.

"I don't want help and I don't like it." I looked up to set a hard glare on her only to find she had careened off of the chair and onto the floor in defeat.

She jumped back up so fast, I nearly fell off of my own chair.

"Aw, c'mon, Hiei! You either know where she is or not!" Jaiden seemed to be angry now. Or perhaps just desperate to know about her friend.

I settled back onto my chair with a sigh and paid my bill.

She gasped, "Don't tell me she's _dead_! I couldn't possibly live knowing she's gone!"

I felt my mouth drop open as she really revved up the theatrics. I stared until it got too embarrassing to watch anymore and her voice had raised well above indoor standards.

"Shut up," I growled at her, "She's not _dead_."

Jaiden froze, "She's not? Then why do you seem so depressed?"

I lifted an eyebrow at her, "I'm not depressed."

"You're unwilling to tell me."

I rolled my eyes and stood from my chair, "Then catch the hint and leave me alone." I turned to leave.

Jaiden stood in my way with a hard glare, "I'm not moving until you tell me about Astrid."

I matched her glare and got in her face. I growled, "You _will_ move."

She stuck out her tongue, "_Make me_."

I smirked, "Big mistake." I hooked my foot around her ankle and pulled her foot out from under her, throwing her off balance.

Her face barely had time to show the appropriate shock before I flipped her out of my way.

With the doorway cleared of the annoyance, I strode outside.

I barely made it ten yards when I was tackled from behind.

"She _is _dead, isn't she?" Jaiden yelled from my back, "Why _else_ wouldn't you talk about it!"

A growl ripped from my throat as I struggled to remove my piggy-backer.

"Damn woman! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled and finally got a grip on her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" she yelled in my ear as I pulled her over my shoulder.

Jaiden landed on her back with a thud.

I bared my fangs, "I _said_ she's not dead, so she's _not_ dead."

She narrowed her eyes at me from the ground, "Why are you so defensive about this?"

I held my ground, my glare fixated on her and unwavering.

Her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh my disgusting, fuzzy, green balls of cheese."

I flinched back uncontrollably.

Jaiden sat up and turned to face me, "You two got in a _fight?_"

My glare dropped into disbelief, "How in the _hell_ did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

Jaiden stood, "Well, you keep denying, quite aggressively, that she's not dead. She's not with you and you don't want to talk about her. If it was a kidnapping matter, there would be no reason to hide _that_."

I felt the muscles in my shoulders bunch up as I gripped the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. Jaiden was sharper than she looked. Certainly smarter than she _acted_.

"I'm right, aren't i?" she asked, her voice brimming with excitement.

I cursed and dropped my hand and turned from her.

Jaiden's voice was soft, "How bad was it?"

I felt a low growl rumble in my throat.

"Hiei…" she lightly touched my arm so that I would face her. I did.

My lips pressed tightly together as I stared into Jaiden's violet gaze.

Whatever she saw in my eyes must have scared her because she cursed, "You're really upset about this."

I couldn't explain it, but I felt like it would be easier to talk to Jaiden than to Maykuh.

As dramatic as Jaiden was, I sensed she would make less of a deal out of what had happened.

I let my breath out on another growl and gave in, "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Holy cheese on a cracker!" Jaiden yelled when I'd finished telling her everything.

I winced. I had been way wrong.

"I've never heard you talk so much! Of course, I haven't really known you very long. Oh, but I never heard Astrid talk that much either because…" Jaiden's sentences streamed together until I was surprised she wasn't blue in the face.

"Jaiden…" I tried to get her attention.

"…that was when I met you –" she took a deep breath.

"Jaiden!" I yelled.

She stopped, "Yes?"

Thank the gods.

"Now that you know what happened, I've wasted enough time. I have to go." I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard her yell.

Before I could make it two more steps, Jaiden was tugging at my arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ Let me help!"

I shook her off, "No. What help could you possibly be to me?"

She huffed and pointed at her face, "Witch. Duh. Remember?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "I don't see how that helps me."

"Alright! Fine! So, I'm not the greatest witch. So, what? I'm good at riddles and I bet you still don't know what Blue Moon means, do you?"

Disbelief crowded my thoughts. There was _no way_ she knew the meaning of the fortune.

Smirking, I humored her, "Alright, Jaiden. I'll let you help -,"

"Yay!" She jumped up and down.

"_Only_," I shouted and Jaiden halted, "Only if you are right about Blue Moon."

Jaiden grinned, "Oh, sure! That's easy. Blue Moon is a type of beer. Whoever you're looking for must like to drink it."

"Really?" It seemed too simple, but maybe she was right? I had nothing to lose. Except time.

I looked Jaiden over, "How fast are you able to travel?"

The last ten miles to my destination had been excruciating.

Jaiden had an illness, as far as I was concerned, called 'diarrhea of the mouth'.

Normally, I wouldn't use such vulgar terms, but that's the best way I could describe it.

Not only that, but most of it was _nonsense_. She made _no_ sense to me.

"Well, we're going to have fun," Jaiden said as she scanned the town.

"Hn. We'll have to split up. This place is too big." I held my breath, hoping she'd take the bait.

Jaiden stared at me.

"What?" I growled at her after a while.

She blinked as though surprised, "Oh. I was waiting for you to tell me who we're looking for."

"I know about as much as you do. The only thing I _do_ know is that this guy is a transporter."

Jaiden frowned, "So, I have to ask _every_ guy I see drinking a Blue Moon if he's a transporter?"

I shook my head, "It's not that easy. This guy is pretty secretive about his ability and doesn't like to be known, so be discreet. If you can."

She saluted, "You got it!" and she ran off.

I sighed. _Finally._ That girl was _way_ too much of a handful. I hated babysitting.

I headed for the first bar in the opposite direction Jaiden had gone in.

Upon entering, I noticed the place looked rather, well… _seedy._

Many half shielded eyes locked on my back as I headed towards the bartender.

As I sat down, I was asked, "What can I get for you to drink, my man?"

I leaned forward subtly and lowered my voice, "Actually, I'm looking for someone."

The bartender growled, "Thanks a lot, my man."

He shook his head and turned to ignore me.

I suddenly noticed just how quiet it had become. Turning to face the rest of the bar, I found it to be uninhabited. The only ones left were the bartender, one guy finishing up a beer, and myself.

I checked out the guy's beer bottle. Not a Blue Moon.

"People who come to this bar don't want to be found. That's why everyone left." The drinking man said.

"Nice to know," I mumbled. As I turned to leave, one of the drinking man's tattoos caught my eye.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your tattoo?"

The man smirked up at me, flashing a pair of fangs and slitted, gold eyes.

His eyes startled me the most. I'd never seen such a shade of gold in someone's eyes. They might as well have been made of the stuff.

"Depends on which one." He answered.

"The one on the back of your neck. That style of writing looks _very_ familiar."

The guy lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, "Not possible, dude. They don't like visitors where I got this lovely piece of work."

I frowned, "Is it in Bulian?"

His frown deepened, "The Butterflies was a good guess, but no. that breed is far too timid to let someone such as I into their domain. Don't tell me you _have_?"

I shook my head, "No, but I know one of them."

Golden boy's eyebrows raised, "That's impressive in itself. Butterflies don't often stray away from home."

He looked me over shortly before putting a hand out to me, "The name's Rogan. Yours?"

I took his hand, "Hiei."

Rogan nodded, "The tattoo is in Falccian. I got it done by one of them after I helped them win the war."

I sat on the stool next to him, "What war? I've never heard of them being in a war."

He laughed, "Well, frankly, you wouldn't. You're not a Falcon. Then again, the war probably happened centuries before your time."

Rogan stared at his hands silently for a long time and I waited patiently for him to continue.

Finally, he sighed, "I don't think I've ever talked to anyone about this," he paused, "Probably because I'm the only one on the outside that knows."

When he was silent again, I prompted, "Know what?"

Rogan laughed humorlessly, "Those Falcons… if you tell them what I tell you and they come to silence me? Well, I'll know who to haunt for eternity."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

He grew grave, "Even though they were cousin races, the Falcons had it out for the Phoenix. You see, the Phoenix race used to be part of the Falcon race, but the gods offered power to the Phoenix clan as a gift." Rogan lifted his eyebrows at me, "Can you guess what powers they were given?"

I shrugged, "Sure, manipulation over fire and heat."

He wagged a finger at me, "Yes, but that wasn't the most important part."

When I didn't guess, he continued.

"Immortality through self-reincarnation. When a Phoenix is ready to pass on, rather than dying, they turn into a pile of ash. Spontaneous combustion: what a way to go. Anyway, they then emerge from the ashes anew as children. New mind, new personality, new everything. Neat, huh? They never truly died and reproduction was a rare thing among them. Why have children in an undying race?

There was, however, one way for a Phoenix to truly die. Murder. Kill a Phoenix before their time, and no emerging from the ashes.

The Falcons were _very_ jealous of this. Rightfully so, I guess, but the gods don't mess up. They do things for reasons we can't possibly begin to understand. It's not our place to question. The Falcons, in all their worshipping of their gods, did not see it that way.

War broke out with the Falcons demanding that the Phoenix share their power. Now, any outsider would see the impossibility of this request. The Phoenix clan was not made up of gods. They could no more share their power than you could, say, share your fingernails.

I was a selfish SOB in those days and the Falcons offered me a lot to aid them on their side of the battle. When I look back on what I did, I never should have agreed."

I was stunned. I'd never imagined I'd meet someone like this. Someone who'd been to the Falcon's domain.

Rogan drew deep from his beer, "Because of my aid, the Phoenix clan is now entirely extinct. The Falcons have covered it up nicely, but the fact remains that their jealousy and greed killed an entire race. In fact, only a few Falcons still live that even know of the true reason the Phoenix clan is gone. They've even hidden it from their own people. Let the new generations be innocent, is what they think," he sighed and pointed to his tattoo, "I had one of them give me this tattoo so that I would never forget the night my actions turned the cruel hands of fate on the Phoenix clan."

"What does it say?"

Rogan's mournful gaze turned on me, eyes flashing almost dangerously, "Blue Moon."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**How's **_**that**_** for a twist!**

**XD**

**Terrible story, huh? Yeah, I know, genocide is a pretty depressing twist, but that's how it is…**

**Anywaaaaaaays, please review. Send cookies. Something other than chocolate chip, please – I have received WAY too many of those. I'm craving something different! ^^-**

**Thank you, as always, and I'll see you next time with Astrid!**


	11. Chapter 10: Precious Voice

**A/N:**

**As I mentioned before, this story is my sole priority until it's completed!**

**No other updates for other stories. Two and a half years is RIDICULOUS for a completion time…**

**This is only half done, too…**

**Ugh, well, Astrid, let's get it rollin'!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 10: Precious Voice**

It had nearly been a week since Faron had left my home with his newfound 'mission'.

I hadn't heard or seen from him.

I was worried. He hadn't so much as sent the messenger boy with a letter.

I paced in circles around my living room, barely noticing the light bulbs flickering dangerously.

Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time, I sighed. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon.

I'd been pacing for almost two straight hours.

My resolve solidified at that moment and I grabbed my cloak from the hall closet.

The deep blue was a stark contrast to the creamy white of my gown.

Leaving my feet barefoot, I wore only the three gold anklets that signified my rank and left.

The familiar path of my childhood seemed to take no time at all as I headed for Faron's family home.

Falcon's lived with their parents until the day they are properly mated. The ritual being significant in showing the different stages of life.

Having no parents or relatives to call mine own, I was the only known Falcon to live solitary.

As another life ritual, Falcons always remained in the same home. It never moved, but changes could be made to the inside. As a general rule, Falcon's did _not_ move homes. Something about disrupting the stability of life.

I didn't care. I wasn't sure I even believed it to be true, but followed the customs in order to be able to live comfortably.

After a few short taps on Faron's front door, his mother answered.

"Astrid! What brings you here? I haven't seen you in years, child."

I smiled warmly. I'd always loved Faron's mother and had even sometimes wished she could have been my own.

My smile faded quickly, however, my concern overpowering it.

"I'm looking for Faron. Is he home?" I tried looking past her, subtly, into the house.

Her lip trembled, "No, he's not. He hasn't come home since he left for your house four nights ago. I had hoped he was simply staying with you for a while, but a letter of explanation never came."

I felt the blood drain from my face, "I last saw him five nights ago. That means he never made it to my house that night. Where was he that day? What time did he head out?"

His mother shook her head, "He'd been at the archives doing some sort of research. He was rather… _odd_ when he came home for supper. He left immediately after eating saying it was urgent that he speak to you right away."

My frown deepened, "What has he gotten himself into?"

She blinked, "What do you mean? Do you know something about what could have happened to him?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. Thanks for your time, Lena."

Turning from her, I set out at a dead run towards the archives.

Once there, I went inside and began looking over the different scrolls and books of records and general information. I wondered where Faron would have looked and did my best to recall our conversation.

Fire… burns… no injury…

"May I help you?"

I jumped as a caretaker came around the corner and caught me off-guard.

"Sorry," I smiled, then frowned, "Perhaps you can help me. A high ranked guard, Faron, was here a few days ago. I need to know what information he may have been looking at."

The caretaker frowned and turned up his nose with some arrogance, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. That is restricted knowledge."

I stamped my foot, making my anklets jingle. His eyes slowly drew down to the number of the golden rings and he swallowed thickly.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am, I did not realize to whom I spoke. However, I'm afraid I have already been given strict orders not to divulge that specific information."

My eyes narrowed, "That specific information? Why would that be?"

The caretaker shrugged, "It is not my place to question a direct order."

Direct order? Those came solely from the Chairman himself. What information could Faron _possibly_ have seen that the _Chairman_ would not wish anyone else to see?

I smiled, "Very well. If not the specific information, then could you please direct me to the section he was in?"

He frowned in discernment, "Normally, I would say no, but I offended you before, so I will make this one exception."

I bowed my head, "Thank you. I will remember you for your kindness today."

This brought a smile to his lips, "Come, this way, ma'am."

The caretaker led me into the far corner of the archives and finally pointed to a single bookcase, "He was particularly interested in this shelf," he winked, "This is our secret, no?"

I grinned and placed a finger to my lips, "Upon mine honor."

We exchanged bows and he left me to browse in peace.

The fifth book in had me frozen in place.

"_The Full History of the Phoenix Clan"._

Could this be it?

Could this be the information that Faron had sought?

I pulled the book off the shelf and started reading.

The beginning told of the gift that came from the gods.

Most of it told of different members of the clan and their achievements.

After that, however, the Falcons started entering into the history.

"_It had been many centuries since Falcon's had been allowed to set foot in the Land of Ash, the island where the Phoenix lived and named for the beautiful rebirth of every Phoenix._

_The Falcons saw what the Phoenix clan had been blessed with and were stricken with jealousy._

_The Falcons soon began teaching their hatchlings to fear fire, and, a few generations later, that fear fueled the beginnings of a war."_

I frowned at the inside of the spine between two pages. It was obvious that several pages had been torn from the book. But, why?

I looked at the next page. It was newer and the handwriting was different from the rest.

It was old, but still not as old as the rest. I read what it said.

"_The war lasted for generations and was brutal. However, it ended peacefully with a treaty between the two clans._

_No more would the Falcon clan and Phoenix clan step foot on each other's land. Let the jealousy and the rage die with the currant generation and give birth to love and toleration._

_The treaty lasted and the Phoenix clan flourished until one day it was found that they had become extinct._

_No one knows the true reason as to why, but it will forever be remembered as a tragedy and a true loss to the many and great Demon Clans."_

My eyebrows furrowed together. Something was off about this and it made me realize: History had been rewritten and was still being kept a secret.

Why?

If Faron was missing because of this, there was only one place he could have been taken.

It gave me chills to even think about visiting the dungeon I'd once been kept, but I needed to find Faron.

The prison guard stopped me at the entrance.

"I'm here to see Faron Talonheart." I announced.

The guard shook his head, "No visitors allowed."

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Even to a Third Rank?"

He dropped his eyes to my ankle and stared momentarily, "Even to a Third Rank."

My lips pursed together as I thought.

Finally, "You could perhaps convince me to let you in," he said.

My eyes widened at his lecherous grin, "No way."

He shook his head, "Just a kiss."

"Fine," I relented, "but only on the cheek."

The guard shook his head, "Nope. Lips. Just a peck is acceptable."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward, "Alright, a peck. That's it."

Taking two steps towards him, I stood on tip-toes to reach him and placed my lips to his.

Before I could draw back, however, his arm snaked around my waist and held me in place.

Angrily, I waited patiently for the guard to release me.

When he did, I glared at him, "That was more than a peck. Now let me through."

He eyed me thoughtfully, "No. I don't think I will."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "I did what you asked!"

he shrugged and grinned, "Sorry. Orders are orders. A little ol' kiss doesn't change that."

I growled out, "You tricked me."

The guard laughed, "Naw. I only manipulated you a bit."

"You know, maybe if you let me through, I won't tell anyone how you defiled a Third Rank." I smirked deviously.

He snorted, "Yeah, right. All I have to say is that you were willing."

I pouted, "Oh? And who do you think they'll believe? A poor, innocent Third Rank lady?" my pout turned to a cunning grin, "Or a low ranked guard who has little to no voice in the Community?"

The guard gaped at me before glaring at me, "You wouldn't dare."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Wouldn't I? I don't know. I'm pretty desperate to see my friend in his cell."

He wavered, but then his glare hardened, "Do your worst, but I will not abandon my duty."

I smiled warmly, "You have honor. I appreciate that. Don't worry, I will say nothing of the sort. I never truly intended to."

The guard relaxed, "However," he tensed again, "Now I am forced to act. I did not wish to lay a hand on you."

He stood defensively, "You can't hope to win in a battle against me. The upper class has no training in hand-to-hand combat or weaponry." He pointed his halberd at me.

I placed my hand gently on its tip and softly caressed the blade.

Quietly, I said, "And that is where you underestimate me. Did you know our physical strength is reflected in the strength of our voice?"

The guard barely had time to react as I sent a current of electricity through his solid metal weapon.

In seconds, he lied unconscious on the ground.

I stared at him momentarily, "I told you I didn't want to do that."

I rarely needed it, but Faron had taught me how to fight when we were kids. He taught me everything he could. I hated violence, though.

I frowned down at the felled guard, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you someday.

Gingerly, I stepped over him and opened the door to the stairs that led down to the prison cells.

I lifted the hems of my cloak and gown and made quick work of the steps. Plunged into darkness, the only light came from mounted torches placed at random intervals on the walls.

Another guard awaited me at the base of the steps.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Astrid." I shivered. This was the guard who'd been ordered to clip my wings.

A sick and sadistic male, he had not been kind.

"You're not supposed to be down here."

I spread my wings in challenge.

Wingspan was usually a show of magical endowment and my wings had always been larger than the average Falcon's.

Very few Falcon's in history could compete with my wingspan. Females especially were generally smaller to begin with, but even males had a hard time competing.

This guard, however, was not intimidated. He grinned maliciously and spread his won wings.

"I accept your challenge, girlie."

I glared at him, "You would do well to remember that I am a prisoner no more. I am not limited nor am I drugged."

His smile dropped, "Is that a threat?"

"No." I smiled regretfully, "Only a warning."

He laughed, "You shouldn't be so confident, Lady."

I frowned, "Neither should you."

This time, he frowned, "I'm a soldier, trained from childhood to fight." He lunged for me.

I floated easily over him, using the air beneath my wings to propel myself.

I grabbed the butt of his metal weapon, the same as the other guard's.

"There is one difference between you and I," I said.

The guard chuckled, "And what's that, princess?"

"You may have trained your whole life to fight," I paused, "But I've spent most of mine learning to _survive._"

"Heh. I don't see how that will help you here." He yanked his weapon from my grip and swung it in an arch towards me.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I deftly dodged the attack. My feet made light steps across the length of the halberd.

Landing as a feather behind him, I placed my palm at the base of his bald head, "Game over."

Before he could dodge, I sent a jolt straight into his brain, knocking him clean out.

I wasn't happy. For some reason I was being forced to fight my way to Faron.

I was beginning to wonder if he'd stumbled upon the pages that had been torn from that book.

"Faron?" I called out, "Faron, are you here?"

"Astrid? No, you can't be here! You have to leave!" Faron's voice reached me in the dark.

I raced towards the sound. Faron sat on the floor, his knuckles white as he gripped the bars.

Once he was in view, I stumbled backwards.

"Faron! What happened to you?" I scrambled across the ground to him and placed my hands on his. "What did they _do_ to you?"

His face, neck, and arms were covered in bruises and abrasions. I assumed they covered his chest and back as they obviously continued under his shirt.

Faron shook his head, "No, they'll take you, too. They did it once, they'll do it again. Please, you must go before they realize things are amiss."

I grasped his shoulder, "Faron, what was written on those pages? The ones missing from the history of the Phoenix? Is that why they're doing this?"

His eyes widened in fear, "How do you know about that? You shouldn't –" he broke off in sobs, "No, Astrid. Not you, too. Not you, too…"

"Please, Faron! There's not much time! You must tell me what you know!" I lightly shook his shoulder, "Help me to help you."

Faron's body shook as he stared at me through his tears, "I will tell you, but you must promise to flee this place and you must repeat naught a word to anyone. Flee Mesiphia, Astrid."

I stared at him in shock.

"Promise me!" he yelled. I flinched and nodded.

"I promise."

He took a deep breath, "Our ancestors _destroyed_ the Phoenix Clan. The war ended with mass genocide, Astrid. They received help from a few outsiders using bribery and… and just _slaughtered_ them."

I couldn't breathe. _No way._ There was no way.

Faron shook his head, "Supposedly, the Phoenix princess was hidden among us by the King and Queen. I think they foresaw the murders, but could do nothing to stop it. The princess was not hatched at the time, but her parents were able to spell her to appear as a Falcon."

I couldn't move as I absorbed what Faron was telling me.

"Astrid," I jumped at the sound of my name, "You _must_ find the hidden princess. Find her so she may have her vengeance."

Faron's eyes were hard and demanding, but he was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit.

Blood splashed on the damp ground of his cell and a burning anger mobilized me.

"Faron, I will find her and I will flee Mesiphia with her until she has the ability to take her revenge."

I stood to leave, but Faron grabbed my hand.

"The Council was formed to protect this secret. They are the only ones left who know. They are your target. Destroy the Council."

I nodded and once again tried to leave, but Faron held fast to my and.

"One last thing. Ash. Ash is how you will remove the spell that conceals her." Finally, his hand slipped from mine, "I love you, Astrid. Always."

I swallowed hard, "I will not leave you here. We will flee together."

There was no reply from him, so, swallowing my tears, I ran out of the dungeon.

When I emerged from the door, Raldon stood waiting for me.

Guards I hadn't sensed seized me from both sides.

The Chairman glared down at me, "What did he tell you? If you know something you shouldn't, there _will_ be repercussions."

I glared at him, "I don't know _anything_. Neither does Faron. Let him go."

Raldon smiled cruelly at me, "No, I don't think so. Unfortunately, I cannot imprison you. People would notice your absence, but they care not for a lowly guard."

I struggled in the hold of my captors', but their grip only tightened. Raldon's gaze held mine.

He bent down and caressed my cheek, "You have such beautiful blue eyes. So bright and…electrifying. It would be a shame to take them. Clipping your wings didn't work last time: yes, I know all about that, my dear. We can't _remove_ your wings; that would raise questions." He paused in thought, still rubbing my cheek with his filthy fingers.

His hand suddenly paused as his eyes caught the glint of the blood ruby on his pinky ring.

"Of course, there is _that_." Raldon cackled, "Hold her down."

I was suddenly forced onto my back and I struggled harder against their grip. I reached for my power, but my panic kept me from grasping it.

Raldon bent over me and shoved his ruby pinky ring in my face, "I shall take the one thing that is most precious to you."

I froze. How could he know about Hiei? There was no way. Tears sprung into my eyes. No.

_No._

A scream tore from my lips in rage. Raldon's eyes widened as a sharp wind surrounded us. He held up his ring and it glowed like a beacon.

The soldiers were thrown off me on a jolt of electricity as it flowed through my veins, my power protecting me in my anger.

I stood and spread my wings as I glared at Raldon.

I screamed in silence. I grasped my throat.

_Where was my voice!_

My wings faltered, but then I noticed Raldon as he watched me with a satisfied grin.

He caressed the ring on his finger.

That ruby held my voice, I was sure of it.

My rage reached a boil again.

I lunged for Raldon, but his guards had recovered and they took hold of me once again.

I struggled as Raldon wagged a finger in my face.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you don't behave, all I have to do is destroy this ring and your voice will be lost forever."

Shock grasped my nerves and I went lax in my captors' arms.

I would lose my voice forever? Without ever being able to say 'I love you' to Hiei again? To say… that I'm sorry?

"That's more like it. Don't worry, I'll still let you sing at the solstice."

I jolted. I'd been without my voice before. A voice wasn't the only way to communicate.

Slowly, I lifted my eyes to him and grinned.

The confident smirk slid from Raldon's face.

_I didn't need my voice._

I broke free of my guards and charged Raldon.

His skin paled as I came face to face with him.

I narrowed my eyes. I should have killed him for what he'd done, but my conscience told me it wasn't for me to take revenge on the Council.

I struck him in the face and took to the sky, fleeing to my home until nightfall.

There was a foreigner, just one, who lived on Kinnar for as long as anyone could remember. Being allergic to sunlight, she only came out at night.

Her name was Mystique Malli and I hoped she could help me. Perhaps she knew of the war and what happened.

I locked myself inside my house and lit a fire in my fireplace.

By the time the fire died down, it was already dark.

From my cellar, I retrieved a burlap sack and began shoveling in the ashes.

I coughed as some of them flew into my face in my haste.

Once done, I closed up the sack and ran out the door.

Since it was dark, I didn't worry about being seen flying alone.

I quickly found Mystique's solitary home on the edges of the island amongst the trees.

I landed just feet from it and ran the rest of the way.

Firelight lit the inside of the small cottage, so I did not hesitate to knock sharply on the door.

There was movement inside before the door was flung open.

I hesitated as sharp blue eyes glared down at me. Her short silver hair was shoulder length and choppy, red strands framed her face. Beneath her left eye was a black teardrop tattoo. She wore all black and was around the same height as Hiei.

"May I help you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Aaaaaaaand, the rest is for next time! Bwahahahaha!**

**Oh, how I LOVE cliffhangers!**

**If you will take the time to remember a certain contest I had in A Falcon's Spirit, there were ****three**** winners: YusukiShredder (Maykuh the Butterfly), Unolai (Jaiden), and Shadowess88, whose character is Mystique Malli.**

**Unfortunately, there was no place for Mystique in the prequel, but I knew I would need her for the sequel. So! Here, she is finally introduced!**

**Please review and send cookies, as always! ^^-**


	12. Chapter 11: Journey to Mesiphia

**A/N:**

**Here we are again with yet another chapter!**

**Unfortunately, not having a computer that is easily accessible makes it difficult to update as quickly as I write. SADFACE! DX**

**Well, Hiei's turn has arrived! Take the floor, my sadistic pyro.**

**Hiei: **_**Don't**_** sue Fox. She only owns Astrid, Breor, Faron, Raldon, and Rogan. Maykuh belongs to YusukiShredder, Jaiden belongs to Unolai, and Mystique Malli belongs to Shadowess88. All rights to YYH belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If you attempt to sue, I will be **_**forced**_** to attack and possibly kill you. –tugs at subjugation beads around neck- For my sake, **_**please**_** do NOT sue.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 11: Journey to Mesiphia**

"How did you know I'm a transporter?" Rogan stared at me in disbelief.

I quickly told my story; Astrid, her death, her "revival", and the current situation was all included. I left out nothing.

I needed Rogan to trust me.

When I was done, Rogan cursed, "You fell in _love_ with a Falcon? You were asking for trouble the moment you agreed to save her." He drew deep of his fresh beer, "Falcon's are complex creatures. The smallest thing either please or offend them. They have very meticulous customs and follow them religiously."

I frowned, "I don't remember Astrid being like that."

Rogan lifted an eyebrow, "That's unheard of. Falcon's are very formal and stiff. They are even formal in their festivals. They barely even _touch_ each other."

I shook my head, "I would never call Astrid stiff or formal. She was actually very personal and we touched one another often."

Rogan frowned, "I wonder…"

"What?"

He waved it off, "Nah. Nothing," he paused, "So, why are you looking for me?"

Without hesitation, I said, "I need her to understand my hesitations. Plus, I don't trust her among her own people after what happened the last time she went 'home'. As far as _I'm_ concerned, her home is with me."

Rogan said nothing as he stared thoughtfully into the remainder of his drink.

I waited as patiently as I could, but I needed to check up on Astrid and make sure she was still okay.

Finally, he sighed and turned to me, "Alright. I'll take you there. My mate lives amongst them on their island. I'll contact her and let her know what's going on."

My eyes widened, "I thought they didn't like outsiders?"

"They don't. Mystique also helped in the war. It's how we met. They allowed her to live there as compensation. She doesn't like to be bothered by others and she can't go out in the sun, so it's a nice arrangement."

I nodded, "I assume we will be staying with her, then?"

Rogan downed the rest of his beer and put money on the bar, "Yeah. Meet me outside the city limits first thing in the morning and we'll go."

I held out my hand for him to shake, "Thank you. I appreciate this. If there's any way I can repay you, don't hesitate to ask."

Rogan took my hand, "If I'm lucky, my repayment will be my and Mystique's redemption."

With that, he left and I was confused. What did he mean by that?

As soon as I stepped out of the bar, I heard my name being called.

I turned and saw Jaiden running towards me.

"I couldn't find him! Ack!" I flinched as she tripped over her own feet and fell on her face. Ouch.

With a sigh, I rolled my eyes and went over to help her up.

"Owowowowwww…" Jaiden looked around, "Wow, you didn't get very far."

I narrowed my eyes, "That's because _I _found him."

Her eyes widened, "Holy stinky cheese on a cracker, you're good! Is he going to help us? Where is he? When do we leave?"

"Jaiden, there is no 'we'."

Her eyes narrowed, "You mean, he's _not_ going to help us?"

"No, he's going to help. He's just helping me, though. Not you."

Jaiden's eyes got big, again, in disbelief, "But, you said-"

"I _said_ you could come _if_ you were right about Blue Moon."

I waited as I could practically watch the cogs ticking slowly in her brain.

Finally, she threw her arms up into the air, "How could I be _wrong_? What else could Blue Moon _be_?" I winced at her loud voice.

"A tattoo."

Jaiden rolled her eyes, "Oh, _sure_. A _tattoo_! Just my luck!"

A deal is a deal, Jaiden. You can't travel any further with me."

She pouted, "But what about our cheese bond? Oh, look! A cheese shop!"

I blinked as she was suddenly distracted and took the opportunity to slip away. I wanted to avoid shaking her off my leg if possible.

I found a small tavern to stay in for the night and rented a room.

Once I was alone, I checked in on Astrid.

She was in an unusual home holding a burlap sack. The person she was with was _very _obviously not a Falcon.

How many outsiders could live on Mesiphia? I assumed this woman to be Mystique, but why would Astrid be visiting her?

Astrid suddenly jumped and turned to face me as she always did.

"What is it?" the woman asked. She seemed to sense me, too, and she frowned.

Astrid became flustered, but didn't say anything.

The woman narrowed her eyes at me, "Whoever you are, you're not welcome here. Be gone." And with a wave of her hand, my vision was blocked.

I sat up from my bed and frowned. What was going on? Why hadn't Astrid told the woman that it was only me?

Was she in trouble? Was she not able to admit she knew other outsiders?

I needed to know what was going on, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

Finding myself that much more anxious to be with Astrid again, I barely slept.

"Let's make haste. I'm anxious to see my mate. I haven't seen her in at least a week."

I had arrived early, but Rogan had been earlier.

He scratched the back of his head, "This is going to be awkward, but I'm going to need you to hold onto me, and tightly, otherwise you'd be left behind in a bloody mess."

"Hn. Very well." I approached him and Raldon took hold of me tightly around the chest and waist. I put my arms tightly around his shoulders.

He gave me a crooked grin, "Now you know why I wanted to do this outside of town."

The air suddenly pressed in on all sides of us and stole my breath.

Two seconds later, I was kneeling on the ground, hacking up my insides.

That's what it felt like, anyway. I glared up at Rogan through my puking.

He winced, "Sorry. Guess I should have warned you about that."

"Rogan, help me move him. If I don't get some water in him, he's going to die of dehydration," I heard a familiar voice.

Without warning, I felt myself being heaved off the floor and into a washroom.

"Try to keep the mess in the toilet," came the cold familiar voice.

Before I could look up to see the source of the voice, my stomach decided to empty its contents again.

My breath was raspy as I struggled to catch it. There was suddenly a pair of hands stroking my hair and I felt immediately at ease; a cup of tea was offered to me.

I took the tea, my stomach seemed to finally be settling, and drank it. The warm liquid cleared my thoughts and soothed my raw throat.

"Feel better?" I heard Rogan from the door, gentle hands still stroked my hair.

"Hn." I replied and turned to the owner of those hands.

Any pain I was feeling disappeared as my eyes landed on Astrid.

I couldn't move. I felt frozen as I stared into her electric blue eyes.

"She's been by your side since we arrived. Although, I wonder why she would be here?" I barely registered Rogan's voice.

"Astrid…" I whispered.

The smile she gave me was brilliant and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I held her, ran my fingers through her hair, took in her scent, and listened to her heartbeat. I took it all in, not wanting to ever be away from her again. I waited to hear my name in reply, but none came.

Rogan cleared his throat, "I'll, ah… give you two a moment."

"Astrid, we need to talk," I pull her away from me so I could look at her.

Tears fell from her eyes and I softly brushed them away.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I never should have led you to believe I didn't want you as my mate."

Astrid shook her head quickly, shedding more tears.

I frowned, "What?"

She seemed to hesitate.

"Astrid no longer has a voice."

My head snapped up to the doorway, "You must be Mystique."

Icy blue eyes narrowed on me, "You must be Hiei." She paused, "Was it _you_, then, that sought to watch us last night?"

I nodded, "What do you mean she has no voice?"

Mystique brushed back a strand of red-streaked hair behind her ear, "Someone stole it from her. That _stupid_ new Chairman, Raldon."

I felt my anger rise, "_What_?"

Mystique raised an eyebrow and Astird's cool hand grasped my arm.

"Would you mind not growling at me?"

I hadn't even realized that I was. Astrid took hold of my hand. Her skin felt too cold for my temperature to have been normal.

I quickly lowered my body temperature, too, and examined Astrid for burns, "You shouldn't be touching me when I'm that hot."

She shrugged and I found not a mark on her skin.

Mystique sighed, "Why don't you come out to the dining room? We can eat and talk there."

I nodded and stood, helping Astrid up as I did.

As we followed Mystique, I did not let go of Astrid. I couldn't.

We entered the dining room where Rogan sat waiting. Food was laid out on the table before him.

"Help yourselves," said Mystique as she sat beside her mate.

Astrid tugged me towards the table where I reluctantly released her so we could be seated.

As we dug in, Rogan spoke, "Now, the Winter Solstice is in two days' time. _No one_ misses the festival. It will be the perfect opportunity to, not only regain Astrid's voice, but to also uncover the Phoenix princess."

The Phoenix princess? I remembered Rogan mentioning her when he told me about his tattoo. The tattoo also served as a reminder to Rogan and Mystique of the duty they know felt was theirs.

They had once helped to destroy it, but if they could find the Phoenix princess, they would bring about the Phoenix Clan's rebirth at the same time.

"We think we already know who she is." Mystique cut in.

I dropped my fork and stared at the couple before me. Astrid didn't move, didn't seem to even breathe.

At her feet, Astrid clutched a burlap sack. I recognized it as the same one from last night and briefly wondered what was inside that could be so important.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

Rogan shook hi head, "I think it's better not to say. For our plan to work, we can't have any distractions."

I jumped as I felt Astrid's cool hand on my arm. I'd started growling without realizing, again.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, I just find it rather unfair to mention it if you're not going to tell us."

Mystique gave a small rueful smile, "I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

Rogan waved his hand through the air, "Putting that aside, we must put together our plan."

After we'd eaten, the four of us began the construction of our plan.

It was simple, but delicate. Timing was everything. If even one of us got distracted for even a moment, it would go awry.

We discussed our plan through the morning and late into the afternoon when Mystique finally had to take refuge from the sun. After a swift farewell, Rogan joined her. He seemed eager to be spending some alone time with his mate at long last.

Once they had gone, I let out a long sigh and turned to Astrid, "Can you handle this? The Council will be watching for you specifically."

Astrid smiled grimly and nodded with confidence.

My eyes were glued to her, filled with concern. I wasn't as confident as she was.

She seemed to realize this because she quickly took up a quill in hand and scribbled on some parchment. She handed it to me when she was done.

_It is my belief that Raldon will not expect me to retaliate. He is arrogant enough to believe that he has me under control and that I pose no threat so long as he holds my voice and the power to keep it._

_Also, if he were to set up guards around the Solstice Hall, it would raise questions with the other clan members. Questions that he would be unable to give answers for. The Solstice Hall is a safe place by generations of tradition. To suddenly place guards there would raise a lot of suspicion._

She must have known what I would ask because she added – _Even at night. Not all Falcons stay indoors at night. The guards themselves would question the necessity to be stationed at the Solstice Hall._

_Do you see now why I have confidence?_

_Besides, I believe in my ability to quietly dispose of anyone who would get in my way._

I looked up at her and the grin she gave me was dazzling.

The information she provided dispelled most of my fear and I felt that I could move forward a bit more freely now.

I felt my entire body soften under her radiance and drew her to me, placing the quill and parchment aside.

As we sat in silence, Astrid curled up close in my embrace, I felt my heart well with an emotion I only knew when I was with her.

It was in that moment that I realized the time was long past due that I told her what she'd been waiting to hear. Something I'd only said once, but not directly to her.

"Astrid," I barely whispered and her blue eyes rose to me and in them, I could see a recognition that told me she knew what was coming next.

I brushed the hair from her eyes and caressed her face.

I felt my heart as it seemed to be trying to beat its way out of my chest and I took a deep breath…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Aw, yeah! Cliff hanger! Teehee! How's **_**that**_** for a come back?**

**I finally have a computer of my own, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. The juices are still flowing, the story is still there! Just need the time! -,-;**

**I think I've lost quite a few readers since it's taken me so long to update anymore… but, I shall trudge on! ,**

**Review and send cookies, as always, for those of you still faithful! **


	13. Chapter 12: Plan in Motion

**A/N:**

**So, I've decided that placing a juicy lemon in this story would ruin it and taint the connection between Astrid and Hiei, so I put in vague-ish details to tell you it happened without including the pulp and rind of the lemon. Enjoy your orange, cuz it's not a lime, either. XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 12: Plan in Motion**

It was the night before the solstice and I had been tasked with the first part of the plan.

As I flew to the Solstice Hall, bucket in hand, I thought back to the previous day.

To hear Hiei say he loved me was such a joy to my soul. I'd felt my heart swell to bursting.

In the following hours, we spent our time locked away in our room showing just how much we loved each other.

I could still feel Hiei's hands on my skin and I shivered, nearly dropping my bucket.

I allowed myself to smile as I landed lightly on the roof of the Solstice Hall.

In my bucket was a clear gel which I did not know the name.

I was to spread it on the roof and tomorrow, when everyone would be inside, Hiei would set ablaze the highly flammable gel.

With everyone inside, there would be no escaping the falling ash and the Phoenix princess would be revealed.

In the hour before dawn, Hiei was to leave with Rogan who would show him where to hide on the roof until the time was right.

Since Mystique could not go out in the sun, Rogan would deal with Raldon and that damned ring that could capture my voice.

Once the Phoenix princess was revealed, the three of us would snatch her up and escape to the outside Demon World and perhaps even to the Human World if we needed to.

No one would expect the gel's existence since it was both colorless and odorless.

The roof of the Solstice Hall was big and it took three trips with the bucket in order to cover it. I thanked the gods for the clouds to use as cover. It was as though they _wanted_ us to succeed. To bring about the rebirth of the Phoenix clan.

I smiled as the thought of it warmed and gave me a sense of pride.

A bead of sweat found its way down my temple as a result of my efforts and I reached up to wipe it away.

As I brought my hand down, something caught my eye. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could only just make it out.

I lifted it closer to my face to get a better look, but to no avail. It was too dark without any moonlight.

I decided it would have to wait until I got back.

With one final dip in the bucket, I finished spreading the gel. I snatched up the bucket and flew towards Mystique's half-hidden home.

Hiei waited just outside for my return. He greeted me with his embrace and his lips to my temple.

"All went well, then?"

I nodded and returned the bucket to Mystique's outdoor shed. Hiei led me inside where Rogan and Mystique sat whispering furiously to each other. It ceased, however, once we stepped in.

Rogan looked up, "Good. Phase one is complete. Hiei, you will need to depart in a few hours so that you may safely hide somewhere until you part is needed. Don't worry about extinguishing the fire. Once the princess is revealed, Mystique will be summoning in storm clouds to take cover from the sun so that she may join us at that point."

We listened intently. Our very lives depended on the success of this plan.

A few hours earlier, a guard had been by the home to confirm the attendance of Mystique at the festival. Rogan had answered the door as the rest of us hid in the next room and explained that he would be attending in her place as her mate.

The guard had been uncomfortable at first, but at the mention of 'mate', he relaxed and accepted it.

Hiei nodded to Rogan, "I understand. If you don't mind, I would like the remainder of my time to be spent in private." Rogan nodded his agreement.

I frowned. I thought he would want to spend more time with me before we separated to our different roles. I was comforted, then, when Hiei led me away with him to our room.

Once inside, Hiei closed the door and his eyes fell on me. Immediately, his features softened and he let his face rest in the crook of my neck and shoulders.

No sooner than he'd rested there, he jerked away with a sneeze.

His nose wrinkled, "I don't care what they said, that gel left a scent on you. It's faint, but very noticeable.

I laughed silently. Motioning towards the washroom connected to our room, I took my leave. Upon entering, I suddenly remembered my hand and I held it up to the light.

I frowned. My skin was blotched with dark, irregular spots. Had Hiei perhaps burned me after all?

A panic bubbled up in my gut. Hiei would never forgive himself if he knew he'd burned me.

I knew right away that I would have to hide it from him. Showering quickly, I began to notice that, for burns, my hand didn't hurt. Nor did I ever notice _being_ burned.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a robe around me and thrust my hands in the pockets. I took my unmarked hand out to open the door and joined Hiei on the bed.

Luckily, he hadn't lit any lamps, so I felt okay to bring my other hand out of the pocket.

In a matter of seconds, Hiei had me lying on my back as he hovered above me, his legs straddling my hips. With both his hands in mine, he nuzzled up and down my neck, occasionally landing a soft kiss on my damp skin. I sighed softly.

Hiei's lips found mine and we kissed for a long time.

I felt Hiei conveying every emotion he couldn't put into words through that one kiss. Bliss encumbered me and my head felt light with the love that overflowed from me and into him just as his love flowed into me.

Then, he stopped. My eyes fluttered open, not even realizing I'd closed them, and gazed up at Hiei.

He seemed to be struggling with something as he stared at me.

I raised my eyebrows in invitation.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "You always know when I have something to say." He became serious again, "Astrid, this may not be the right time, but I can't put it off anymore. I shouldn't have waited this long, but I let my fears get in the way."

He paused and I waited, my breath shortened by nervousness.

Hiei's lips pressed firmly together as he readied himself.

"Astrid, I…" he paused, "I want to take you as my mate. Will you agree to that?" His eyebrows were drawn tightly together. I wanted to giggle over how cute he was.

I knew what it took for him to come outright to ask me, and I appreciated him for that. So much.

The smile that spread across my face was so big, it hurt.

With his eyebrows still scrunched, he asked, "Is that a 'yes'?"

I nodded and Hiei collapsed on top of me. He was a bit heavy. I heard his breath release, "Good." He said.

Releasing his hands, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he sighed contentedly.

"I'm sorry, Astrid, for making you worry and second guess my feelings. I should have been clearer." He paused, "My past has made me a lot of enemies and the last thing I want is for you to get mixed up in it. My past, I mean. You're so clean and beautiful and it's so impure and ugly. My past had a big part in how I saw myself and I didn't want you to be tainted by me."

I felt tears swell. He had been thinking of me all along. He wasn't being selfish, he just wanted to protect me. And I understood that now.

I tightened my hold on him. Hiei lifted his head and brought his face to mine. His fingers brushed away my tears and I offered him a small smile. He gave one back and his lips crashed into mine. Before I knew it, my robe was gone and he was kissing other parts of my body, too.

Small gasps left me the lower he went and as his hands caressed my every curve. My hands, too, caressed his body.

I reveled in every fine-tuned and sculpted muscle and knew that this man could and would protect me from anything and everything that posed a threat.

I lingered over the calluses that I knew he'd earned from vigorous training and the scars that he'd earned from hard battles.

Every inch of Hiei told a story and I found myself lost listening to those stories as he made sweet love to me.

A rough man who was so used to battle and hardship, but was capable of such gentleness. And I was the only one who would know such gentleness. I took great pride in this. I took great pride that I had been chosen to be his mate.

I never wanted this to end, so it was all too soon when Rogan came knocking on our door.

Hiei drew one last time from my lips, "It's time for me to go. I'll see you when this is all over. I love you."

I smiled; I wished I could return those words.

"I know." Hiei grinned, "I can see it in your eyes."

My smile grew and I threw my arms in one final embrace before he left. His returning embrace was tight and he did not release me until Rogan came knocking again.

We jumped and then grinned at each other at our silliness and he finished dressing. I dressed, too, and followed him out into the still dark morning.

Rogan was there waiting, so Hiei gave a final kiss before disappearing with Rogan.

I remained there until Rogan returned.

When he did, he placed an arm around my shoulders and led me inside.

"Everything will be fine, don't you worry your pretty little head." Rogan's hand patted my shoulder where it rested.

I pushed my hair back from my face and offered him a smile. His eyes, however, were drawn to my hand and he frowned.

"Were you burned?" I tried to hide my hand behind my, but Rogan snatched it and brought it close to his face for examination.

His eyes squinted, then widened, at the discolored patch on my skin.

He looked up at me slowly, "Does Hiei know?"

I shook my head frantically. Rogan seemed to understand and nodded, "Okay. That's probably a good thing."

I wrung my hands as I followed him the rest of the way inside.

Mystique was there waiting with breakfast, "Eat up, then get some rest. You'll need to have all your strength today." I nodded and took my place at their table. We ate in relative silence except when Rogan went over some of the finer details of our plan.

I barely listened, my mind elsewhere. I was curious as to Rogan's interest in my burn and why he seemed not at all interested at the same time.

Without my voice, I couldn't ask him about it, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me, anyway.

I decided that perhaps I could as later when this was over. I finished eating and took my leave to get some rest.

I stood in a mass of people outside the Solstice Hall as we all flowed inside.

There were assigned seats, so no one was in a rush for best pick. Every year, the seats were rotated so that it was fair to everyone. The only seats that didn't change were those of the Council, the Elder's, and the Performer's row. There was also a guest row for the Butterflies when they came to visit. Rogan would sit in this row as well.

I kept my eyes peeled for the Chairman. I needed my voice.

A hand came down on my shoulder; it was him.

"Astrid, how lovely to see you. We haven't seen you perform in a long time. Everyone looks forward to it!" The Chairman's smile was wide and fake.

I gave him the same smile and pointed to my own ring finger as indication.

Raldon laughed, "Ah, yes. Of course! Do keep in mind, my dear, that it becomes mine again once the festival is over."

I rolled my eyes and tapped insistently on my finger.

Raldon held up his hand and the ring glowed briefly. I felt a tingle in my throat and knew my voice was back.

He turned to leave.

"Raldon," I grabbed his arm, "Don't think for a second you'll get away with this."

Raldon only laughed, "You are too cute, my dear!" he left me standing there, fuming. He would regret underestimating me.

As the crowd made its way inside, I was approached by many with greetings and praises along with excitement that I would be performing.

I went through the social motions and smiled at everyone. These people were all going to be in a panic once the roof starting dropping ash.

I tried not to think of that as I took my seat among the other performers. Glancing over at the Chairman, I noticed Rogan was already speaking to him.

They shook hands and I smirked. Rogan was _very _good at what he did. As he left the Chairman's side, Rogan flashed me the ring. Phase two complete.

I found myself smiling widely as the festival began.

With everyone inside, Hiei should have started the roof on fire. It was only a matter of time.

I began to worry, however, when it became my turn to perform. The ash should have begun to fall by now.

I took the stage and sat at the piano. I would sing this loud enough for Hiei to hear.

I'd written it for him to hear, after all.

_Sometimes I feel so cold_

_Like I'm waiting around all by myself_

_Loneliness gets so old_

_I'm in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf_

_Been stuck for way too long_

_You're who I'm counting on_

_Oh, tell me you're here_

_That you will watch over me forever_

_Oh, take hold of my heart_

_Show me you love me forever, forever_

I began to very faintly smell burning.

_I know that you can tell_

_When I start to let my hope fade away_

_I need to catch myself_

_Open my ears to hear you calling my name_

_Been fighting way too long_

_You had me all along_

_Oh, tell me you're here_

_That you will watch over me forever_

_Oh, take hold of my heart_

_Show me you'll love me forever_

_When I'm starting to drown_

_You jump in to save me_

_When my world's upside down_

_Your hands, they shake me and wake me_

The very first of the ash finally began to fall. I finished my song as though there was nothing wrong.

_Oh, tell me you're here_

_That you will watch over me forever_

_Oh, take hold of my heart_

_Show me you'll love me forever, forever_

I stood as the ash fell upon me and the other Falcon's. The confusion and fear began to set in, I calmly closed the lid of the piano and stopped. The burn on my hand was spreading rapidly.

Or, rather, my skin was changing colors. It wasn't a burn after all… I was changing. What was going on?

I suddenly felt an intense burning in my gut and my chest. I felt wind tearing at my clothes and hair. My wings forced themselves from my back and I fell to my hands and knees.

_What was happening?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Things are becoming intense, ne?**

**I'm just happy that I've got another update done! Hope to have yet another soon!**

**Please leave reviews and cookies, as always!**

**Much love,**

**Fox**


	14. Chapter 13: The Phoenix Princess

**A/N:**

**La la la la la! My happiness at being back can only be expressed in song!**

**LA LA LA LA LA, dee dee dee, do do dooooooo! XD**

**I'm not done, but I'll let you guys get back to the story and more Hiei-ness! ^^-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 13: The Phoenix Princess**

I'd never been so bored. Waiting for the Falcons to file slowly into the Hall was driving me insane.

They had no sense of urgency whereas _I _wanted this over with.

I was anxious to have Astrid safely within my arms again with no worry or concern for the outside world.

We had yet to perform the mating ceremony and I was impatient to get that done, too. I wanted to trade marks and make her officially mine and be solely hers.

I sighed, remembering how her skin felt under mine. She was so smooth and supple, just the opposite of me.

I, who was scarred and calloused from years of battle and hardship, could never be worthy of such a perfect creature. And, yet, she had chosen me and loved me just as I was.

I found myself proud to have such a woman to be my mate.

I looked down from my hiding spot and immediately found Astrid. She was approached by many Falcons and she smiled at them even though I could tell it was forced. She must have recovered her voice for she seemed to be speaking with them.

Astrid did not look for me. I didn't expect her to since it could potentially blow my cover. I watched her, though, and ached to be with her. To greet people with her as her mate.

From what I understood, however, since I was a fire demon, the Falcons would not be accepting of me. I wondered why Astrid did not share their fear of fire? Perhaps because I'd saved her before she knew what I was?

I shook my head. No, there was something else that had nothing to do with me.

If she had had that fear, Astrid would have at the very least shown hesitation around me. She never did.

I continued to watch her interact with others as she greeted them with a strange gesture. She would press her thumb and forefinger together and twist her hand over her sternum so that her palm faced inward.

As she made this gesture, I noticed something strange. A discoloration across the back of her hand from her wrist to half-way to her knuckles. I frowned.

The only thing I could think of that would cause a mark that size was a burn.

I felt dread fill my being. _I _hadn't burned her, _had I_? The thought sickened me.

I desperately tried not to think about this and directed my attention back to my part of the plan. Rogan had informed me that the gel Astrid had put on the roof was extremely flammable.

This meant that I would have to keep tight control on the fire once I started it.

I glanced down at the crowd and noticed that everyone had made it inside. I waited another twenty minutes in the event of stragglers. Being the tight-knit community they were, it didn't surprise me when there were none.

I bent down and gave the gel the smallest spark I could. Regardless, the gel burst immediately into flame, spreading instantly a foot high across the roof.

I labored over the fire to keep it from spreading further and at a max height of five inches.

If I allowed it to burn faster, there would be more than falling ash and people could get hurt, including Astrid, and I would not let that happen.

For what seemed like days, I kept tight control over the flames. I would call this a simple task if it were not for how long I had to maintain it.

Even as long as it felt as though I were there, I knew it had only been an hour or so.

That was when I heard her voice, clear as a bell, rising from inside the Hall.

I knew whe sang for me, and not just because of the words, but because of how much of her heart I could feel in her voice.

It gave me new strength knowing she sang for me and, soon, I began to hear the startled cries of the Falcon's below.

A small group ran from the entrance, but they stopped just outside to look back.

That's when I noticed the silence, so I put out the fire and listened.

One voice cried out above the silence.

_Astrid._

I kicked a hole in the charred roof and dropped down to the ground, disregarding anyone else.

What I saw chilled me to the bone.

Astrid was crouched over the performance dais, her entire body was consumed by flames. I paled.

There was no way she could have caught fire. She was on the opposite…

I spotted Rogan; he was thrilled, which could only mean one thing.

Thunder cracked in the distance meaning Mystique was on her way.

Astrid slowly began to rise from the dais and in one final cry, the fire surrounding her was dispelled.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Astrid's skin was no longer a pale porcelain, but a soft bronze, and her hair had turned the color of bright copper. Her eyes were molten gold; the whites were gone from them with only black spots that was her pupils. And her wings.

Her wings no longer had the markings of a purebred Falcon. Instead, they displayed the colors of garnets and rubies, of blood and fire.

Her wings were bigger now with her unlocked power.

She had become fearsome in her new form, but no less beautiful. If anything, her beauty had increased.

The Falcons watching stared in awe and horror.

There was an outburst of whispers and I noticed a lot of them pointing fingers. I turned to where they were pointing, and saw the Chairman.

No one was as afraid as the Chairman seemed. In all of my years of hunting people down, I had not seen anyone that scared.

I could see why as Astrid slowly walked in his direction, one step at a time.

"Raldon…," she said, her voice like the floating ash that had revealed her true form, "What you have done is unforgiveable. You, the rest of the Council, and the Elders have kept a terrible secret. A secret for which you must pay dearly for."

A staff appeared in her hand, one I'd seen her summon once before when she'd saved my life at the Dark Tournament.

Astrid lifted the staff above her head and, instantly, it was struck by lightning, charging the staff with its power.

I jolted into action, she was going to _kill_ them.

"Astrid!" I yelled, "What are you doing?"

Upon hearing my voice, she hesitated before turning to me.

"Hiei… these people…," she paused, her now golden eyes welling with tears, "Look at me. Look at what I am. These people destroyed my Clan, and for what? _Jealousy!_ Such a petty, coward's fight. They killed my family, but they didn't stop there. They _tortured_ me. When I went missing, _no one_ tried to find me. They _knew_ what I was."

I hesitated. I understood what it would mean to Astrid to get her revenge. I knew all too well the burning need to slaughter those who had wronged me by committing irreversible sins.

Which was why I also knew that revenge was not the way to go. Astrid was the kind of person who be haunted by the killings. She would never forgive herself no matter how much she told herself they deserved it.

Astrid would drive herself mad.

"Astrid," I gently took hold of her upper arms, "You don't want to do this. _Don't_ do this, _please_."

Tears escaped from her as she whispered, "I have to. _I'm _the Phoenix princess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**O.O**

**Whoa. Things are **_**definitely**_** heating up! And I'm not just talking about all of the fire involved in this chapter.**

**XD**

**Well, I'm proud that I've managed a **_**third**_** update in less than a week. This story will be complete in no time!**

**^^- Send your reviews and love cookies, as always! See ya next chappie!**


	15. Chapter 14: Revival of the Phoenix Clan

**A/N:**

**Even though I posted three new chapters before, I've only received seven new reviews since then… Sad. So sad. Considering how long it's been since then… _**

**Oh, well. I'll still keep writing. Perhaps one of these days I'll catch someone's attention… *hint hint, wink wink***

**Anyway, the new Astrid is ready to take on the next chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0**

**Chapter 14: Revival of the Phoenix Clan**

I couldn't see as grief and anger overwhelmed me.

As quickly as they came, Hiei was wiping away my tears.

"It's okay," I heard him say, "I know you're hurting and they've done horrible things, but killing them won't make it better."

My eyebrows furrowed. I was struggling with what he was saying, but I also knew he was right.

Finally, my crying began to cease and Hiei's face came into focus. I saw in his eyes a deep pain and desperation.

I frowned, "You've taken this road before." It wasn't a question and I saw him tense as he slowly nodded.

It was then that I could decide not to kill them.

If not for my sake, then for Hiei's.

I took in a deep breath and let it go, the lightning dispersing from my staff.

I fell into Hiei's embrace and whispered, "Let's just go home."

The sky was darkening with a storm. Mystique was coming to retrieve us.

I looked around, "Where's Rogan?"

Hiei loosened his hold on me to scan the Hall.

Many Falcons still fled the Hall while others were still watching in confused curiosity. Some cowered, their eyes glued to me and Hiei.

Mystique finally appeared, pushing Falcons out of her way and calling them names. "Idiots" and "prudes" were among the kindest.

Rogan appeared almost immediately by her side with Faron in his arms.

My eyes widened. That explained his disappearance, but why did they decide to save him? That had been my promise to him and I hadn't told them about it.

I went to join them, but when I realized that Hiei was not following me, I turned back.

And screamed.

Hiei was looking at his bloody hands in confusion as if he couldn't understand how they got that way.

A small rapier protruded from his gut where it had been run through him from behind.

Raldon stood just behind him, hilt in hand, and with a smug, half-scared grin.

Rogan go there before I did, not wasting a moment and slit the Chairman's throat.

Without taking a moment to think about what had just been done, I bolted to Hiei where he now lied sputtering on the ground.

Blood was beginning to form a small pool beneath him.

"Hiei!" I yelled frantically, turning him over to examine the hole in his stomach.

"Don't you dare die," I told him and placed my palm over his wound.

I focused all of my energy into my palm and began healing him. I just hoped I had enough and it wasn't too late.

"Astrid…" Hiei's voice gurgled softly.

Tears fell from my face. He wasn't going to make it, the damage too much.

Regardless, I refused to give up. I loved him too much to let go and we'd had such little time together.

I sobbed, "I'm sorry, Hiei. This is my fault. If only I'd never come back. If only I'd been more confident in you and how you feel about me."

I could feel my energy ebbing away and Hiei's life slowly fading.

"…love…you…" I barely heard him over my own crying.

Without warning, Mystique was there, pushing my hand away and replacing her own over his wound.

When I looked up at her questioningly, I noticed we weren't alone.

I gasped. Dozens of Falcons surrounded us, their faces solemn, with their hands outstretched and glowing.

My eyes widened. They were all contributing to help save Hiei.

My tears changed from sorrow to hope. I grabbed Hiei's cold hand and squeezed, transferring my warmth into him. I willed him with fire to blaze back to life.

A moment later, Hiei woke with a gasp.

"Hiei!" I tackled him with a hug, causing him to grunt, "Sorry…" I didn't let him go.

Hiei chuckled softly, "Ouch. Still not quite healed, I think."

Mystique clicked her tongue in annoyance, "You're not. Astrid, you need to let him go."

"Never," I whispered, knowing only Hiei heard me.

His hands gently grasped my shoulders and pried me from him.

I met his eyes, "Hiei, I love you, too."

He blinked, "I thought I dreamed saying that."

We broke out in a simultaneous grin until Mystique found his wound again and he grimaced.

"You'll probably be sore for a day or two, so take it easy." Mystique told him before finally withdrawing from him.

Rogan approached us, "Your Falcon soldier friend wants to go with us. He says he found a way to rebuild the Phoenix Clan. There are other Falcons, too, that wish to help."

I nodded, but my eyes were glued on the dead Chairman. Raldon, the man who tried to take everything from me.

The man who received the punishment for everything that had been done, not only to me, but to my people, was him. No more blood would be shed, but the other Councilmen would not remain unpunished.

I would personally see to it.

"Astrid?"

I jerked and turned to face Rogan who was now helping Hiei to his feet. "Sorry. I'm glad to hear that. Let's go quickly. I'm sure there are still those who would see us dead right now."

Rogan nodded, "I agree. Have those who are coming gather around me. I'll teleport us there."

In a matter of moments, those travelling to the land that once belonged to the Phoenix Clan were gathered.

"Are you sure you can teleport _all_ of us, Rogan?" Mystique asked with obvious concern.

He gave a smirk and a wink, "Sure thing, babe. I just need everyone to gather in as close as they can and, for those who are able, to transfer a bit of their energy to me."

This did not seem to soothe Mystique, but we all did as Rogan asked. I put forth as much of my energy to him as I could.

I knew he felt it because our eyes met and his eyes were wide with disbelief. He smiled slowly and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready. Everyone should brace themselves. It's going to get tight and you may experience some travel sickness." He chuckled lightly as a low groan came from Hiei, "Okay, here we go!"

Before I could breathe, the air was sucked from me as the pressure from invisible walls pressed in on me.

The effect was brief, but it was enough to bring all of us to our knees. Thankfully, only a few of the Falcons got sick.

I glanced at Hiei; he was quite green, but he looked as though he was going to hold in his stomach this time.

He caught my stare and gave me a weak smirk. He was determined, I could tell.

I took his hand in mine before gathering in my surroundings.

I gasped. All around were ashes and the burned down remains of many villages.

Over the course of the years, nature had started to grow over many of the ruins, but there were many places where it seemed plants would not grow at all.

The island had once been filled with beauty, but the war had demolished most of it.

I felt bile rise in my gut at the horror of what had happened here. For what happened to my people and that I was all that was left.

"Astrid."

I jumped at the sound of Faron's voice behind me. I turned face him, a tear trickling down my face. He smiled sadly in return.

"Welcome to Tori no Kasai. Welcome home."

I managed a weak smile, "There's so little left. I was hoping there would be more than this."

Faron took my free hand in his and squeezed lightly, "There's more than you think."

I lifted my eyes to his face in confusion, "But here's mostly ash here."

Hiei took his hand from mine and replaced it around my waist protectively.

Normally, I would laugh at his dominant nature, but I was too overwhelmed by what used to be my homeland.

"Something's not right," Hiei said, "Plants have taken over everywhere except for some very large areas of ash."

Faron nodded, "Those areas of ash are where the Phoenix people died and burst into ash."

I gasped and felt my knees weaken in despair. So many people… gone…

"Astrid, take strength, for your people are not lost." Faron smiled at me even as tears streaked my face.

"Not lost…?" But, they've turned to ash!" I cried.

Rogan and Mystique approached us.

"Astrid, have you not heard of the renewing cycle of the Phoenix?" Mystique asked.

"I suppose not…"

Rogan grinned as he explained, "When a Phoenix dies, they turn to ash and a few days later, they rise from the ash renewed in body and soul." He frowned, "Murdered as they were, however, the Phoenix Clan cannot reignite on their own. They are stuck in this stage of the cycle. They need the flames of another Phoenix to spark the life in them again."

I stared at my hands in shock, "The flames of another…"

I willed a flame to life in my palm. I held new life in my hands. The life of my people.

A stick appeared in my flame and I looked up.

One of the Falcons who had come with us stood holding the newly lit torch, smiling, "There's a lot of ground to cover. We should get started."

Slowly, I felt myself returning the smile.

Soon, everyone had their own torch of my fire and we spread out to bring the Phoenix Clan back to life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Hooray! New chapter! Only the epilogue is left, everyone!**

**I know, it's so sad…the story is ending. :O**

**Tori no Kasai means "Bird of Fire".**

**Please review and send many cookies. I crave the deliciousness!**

**And they help me write… dx**

**Thank you for everyone's patience. I appreciate it more than you know.**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few days passed and nothing had happened.

We were beginning to fear the Phoenix Clan would not revive until, finally, on the sixth day, the first Phoenix rose stark from the ash.

By the day's end, there were none that had not emerged.

Rogan, Mystique, and the Falcons worked to clothe the newly born while Hiei and I questioned them about different things.

We asked what they remembered, their names, and bout my parents.

It didn't take long to find them.

Once I explained who I was to them, we embraced in joy and tears.

I introduced Hiei to them and they bowed gracefully to him and thanked him for protecting me.

Hiei bowed back graciously and told them he wished to mate me.

This surprised them, and they were hesitant because a Phoenix had never mated outside of the race before.

They saw, however, how much we loved each other and could not refuse.

We held our mating ceremony shortly after the rebuilding of everyone's homes and had our first child the following spring.

Rogan and Mystique remained in Tori no Kasai and started a family of their own as they continued to help the Phoenix Clan rise.

The Falcons who originally came with us stayed as well, acting as ambassadors and teachers of the true history of the war.

The Falcon Council was eradicated and reformed so that the Falcons and the Phoenix could live together peacefully.

As I looked over my homeland with my new family by my side, I realized my life had been true to my race's renewing cycle.

I had lived a life of music and propriety, events leading me down twisting paths to reveal a dark and horrid past, until I was able to rise from the ash and begin anew.


End file.
